Catch Me
by Dimples934
Summary: "You see those stars that are kind of in a crooked line?" he asked and Lily sleepily said yes, "That's the constellation I'm named after." he said dryly. "I found it in my first Astronomy class at Hogwarts." he yawned and turned over . . .
1. Death Glares

Death Glares

Lily Potter sat on the edge of her bed, arms crossed and a death glare fixed on her oldest brother, James. His unruly black hair was even messier since it was six in the morning. James had come bounding through the house and started to bang on Lily's bedroom door. He entered without permission to find a very angry Lily. Although James seemed not to care about his sister' glare, he kept shooting nervous glances over his shoulder. He flipped the light switch on and the room flooded with light. Shielding her eyes, Lily threw a pillow at her brother. Unfortunately, he caught it with the skills of a professional Chaser.

"What do you want James!" Lily screamed at him. Almost instantly, James stopped tossing the pillow in the air and looked at Lily as of she was dumb.

"It's your birthday Lils, and you know what that means?" James's light brown eyes lit up and sooner or later Lily's matched his excitement as well. Leaping up, Lily jumped into he brother's arms and together they screamed, "Quidditch World Cup!"

James left Lily so that she could get dressed. Crossing her room over to her vanity mirror Lily cringed at the too big of a knot in her hair. Grabbing her charmed hair brush that was designed to get out the toughest knots, Lily set to work. Her mother, Ginny, had thought of the idea after Lily declared that she wanted to grow her hair out after a horrible hair cut. Tossing her waist length auburn hair behind her shoulder, Lily began to get dressed in her team's attire. A scarlet tee-shirt with a bold black "B" on the back. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans and slipped on her boots. Throwing her door open, Lily could hear the excited chatter of her cousins and Aunt Hermione and her mother. Uncle Ron's voice was loud and clear because he sounded the most unhappy.

They'd all be routing for Bulgaria, and the team's Seeker was non other than Viktor Krum. He wasn't on Ron's good side at all. The last time the Triwizard Tournament was held, Krum took Hermione, now Uncle Ron's wife, to the Yule Ball. From what Lil heard, Ron didn't take that all too well and he seemed to never get over that fact. However, he did take the Quidditch tickets as if they were his favorite candy. Now, Lily was practically running down the stairs, but she tripped on the loose rug. She heard her Aunt Hermione and mother gasp and James tried to get to her but his legs got tangled and fell to the floor himself. Lily watched in horror as the floor progressively got closer.

Closing her eyes for the impact, Lily waited for the hit. Instead, a pair of arms caught her and the two women sighed in relief. Lily still had her eyes closed and the arms were still wrapped around her. Finally snapping out of her state of shock, Lily opened her eyes and righted herself. James was still belly down on the floor but his eyes were full of malice. Looking to her left, Lily saw a boy about the age of James. He had platinum blonde hair, which was in short tussles around his face. The boys eyes were a mix of grey and blue with little flecks of light brown in them. At that moment, Lily's father, Harry. walked in with a man that looked exactly like the boy. The two men stopped talking when their eyes landed on the two children. That was when Lily noticed that the boy's arms were still around her. Apparently he notices also because he retracted his arms and pinked a little.

"Hi Daddy." Lily said quickly and hugged him tightly. Harry stumbled a little by his daughter's abruptness but recovered and hugged back.

"Happy birthday Flower. Are you ready for later?" he asked and Lily nodded her head vigorously. Harry laughed and looked to the man beside him, "You haven't met my youngest yet have you?" the man shook his head, "Well Draco, this is Lily, and Lily this is Draco and his son Scorpius. Scorpius will be going into his third year like James."

Lily held her hand out for Draco to shake. He raised his eyebrow skeptically but took Lily's hand anyways. Lily giggled slightly and skipped over to it beside James. Albus, her second oldest brother, was just now coming down the stairs. He was already dressed and ready to go. Lily guessed that he just got out of the shower because his black hair looked damp.

Since all the grown-ups were in deep conversation, and James was talking to their cousins, Rose and Hugo, Lily was the only one who saw the brief moment when Albus stopped. She followed his gaze to Scorpius and began to get confused. What was with her brothers giving this poor bot death glares? Lily rolled her eyes at Albus who sat down beside her. "Happy birthday Lils." he gently elbowed her and winked . He then went to tae a bowl of oatmeal from the center of the table but caught a glimpse of Scorpius. Under the glare of Albus, Scorpius began to shift uncomfortably. Noticing, Lily kicked Albus hard beneath the table. Giving a guilty look to Lily, Albus tucked into his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Stumbling to the ground, Lily fell between Albus and Hugo. She rested there for a bit, looking at the blue cloudless sky. Eventually a shadow crept across her face. Looking for the cause, Lily tilted her head back and smiled in delight. "Teddy!" Lily screeched. Everyone within a ten foot radius jumped in a surprised shock as the small eleven year old hugged the young man with the bright aqua hair. Lily reluctantly let go of Teddy when her father was tempted to use a crowbar to pry her off.<p>

"I didn't know you'd be here Teddy." said Harry and he gave his godson a brief but needed hug. Teddy became the godson of Harry when his actual parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, died together in the Battle of Hogwarts. The knowledge of Teddy's presence was quickly known in the small group of people. With everyone having their fair share of hugs, Lily was made to grab the portkey and fell into step behind he father and beside Scorpius. They all checked in and headed off to find their tents. A mile and a half later, six children and six adults found four good sized tents at the base of the forest.

"Alright kids," said Ginny digging in her purse, "You all have a couple hours before the World Cup starts. I have three bags of money and since there are six of you, you'll have to pair off." Ginny handed out three bags of assorted bronze Knuts, silver Sickles, and golden Galleons. Lily was the first to get a bag an she knew exactly who her partner was going to be.

She was just about to tap the shoulder of Scorpius when James spun her around, "C'mon Lils, let's be partners." he said to her through a clenched jaw. His eyes never once left the back of Scorpius Malfoy. Lily jerked her arm out of her brother's grasp and motioned him to lean in.

"I have no idea what you or Albus have against Scorpius but I am not one to judge quickly by a person's appearance _or _their last name." she whispered this all to James, and then in a loud tone, "James, I think you should go be partners with Rose, I can be with Scorpius." she jerked Scorpius beside her. He lost his balance and stumbled to stand beside Lily. At first he looked confused, but once he knew what was going on, Scorpius regained his confidence and flashed James a smirk. James scoffed, shook his head and stalked off towards and awaiting Rose.

Laughing slightly to herself, Lily linked arms with Scorpius and headed off into the crowd of over-excited people and over-decorated tents. They passed tents that were supporting either Bulgaria or Brazil. Lily was so caught up in the sights that she didn't see the person who suddenly stepped out in the middle of the path. Hitting he wall of solid back, Lily stumbled backwards and blinked to focus her eyes. The chatter around faltered and hushed. She looked up and saw loud scarlet robes penetrating the soft blue sky. The tall man slowly turned around to face her and Scorpius. His stoic face peered down at the slightly frightened children. Thick back eyebrows furrowed, and he locked his black eyes on Lily before his face broke into a large grin.

"Vell, you must be the littlest Potter." he said in a booming voice and made a move to hug Lily. However, Lily stepped back, afraid, "Oh you must not remember me. I am Viktor Krum, the Seeker for Bulgaria."

Lily made the shape of an "O" with her mouth. How could she not have seen it before? Slapping herself on the side of her face, Lily gave Krum a short hug. He wished her a happy birthday then set off into a crowd of middle aged witches. Scorpius and Lily began to walk again, passing tents with full blown gardens. They passed a large group of wizards and one was saying, "The last time Britain held the Quidditch World Cup Kevin, you were blowing up slugs with your father's wand." the group around laughed and went on telling stories.

As the journey progressed, Lily was growing tired of the prolonged silence between her and Scorpius. Sighing in frustration, Lily took a dive for conversation, "Thanks for catching me earlier." Scorpius looked up from his feet and to Lily in surprise.

"What? Oh it was nothing," he said dismissively, "Happy birthday by the way." he added hastily.

"Thanks," Lily mumbled, trying to think of another topic, "So what Hogwarts House are you in?" she tried to sound nonchalant. Scorpius laughed bitterly and didn't answer the question.

"You don't want to know." he said simply.

Lily scoffed, "If I didn't want to know then I wouldn't have asked."

"Good point, I'm in Slytherin." said Scorpius and he readied himself for the distant silence that always came after that phrase. However, it didn't come.

"That's so cool! I've never met anyone from Slytherin before, well besides Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda. James and Al always said that people from that House always ended up bad and evil. But with you I would have never guessed," Lily rambled on, barely stopping for breath, "Although I have Gryffindor blood practically running through my vein, I hope that I won't get Sorted into that house. It's not that I have anything against Gryffindor, it's just that I want to be me without them. To make my own friends without them being right behind me, you know?" Lily finished and took a deep breath. She let it go with a laugh and Scorpius joined in.

"Being Slytherin isn't all fun and games and hating Gryffindor. There are strict rules for a first year. Fifth years and above fell the need to make it harder on the first years and some of the second years. It's ridiculous." said Scorpius, shaking his head.

"Well I think being in Slytherin would still be fun. Just like break away from the pack. Want to buy Omnioculars?" Lily began digging in the bag of money before Scorpius answered. The salesman flashed them a stunning white smile and handed them their purchases.

"We ought to get back." said Scorpius and Lily nodded in agreement.

They slipped back into the throng of people and tents until they made it back to their own. James was already there with his own pair of Omnioculars. He looked as if he wanted to throw them at Scorpius with everything he had, but managed to control himself. Just then a loud gong sounded out and voices got more loud as people tromped towards the woods.

Lily could feel excitement bubble over as she walked hand in hand with her father down the lantern lit pathway. All eyes were on the huge Quidditch pitch. Her uncle Ron fell into step with Harry. "Watch this turn out like the one in 1994 did." him and Harry laughed at the impossible event, but Hermione slapped Ron on the chest.

"That is so not funny Ronald." she scolded

"Only joking dear." he said sheepishly and tried to hold down persistent chuckles.


	2. Bulgaria vs Brazil

Bulgaria vs. Brazil

For the fifth time that game, Lily stood up to scream her head off. Bulgaria was beating Brazil's butt. The score was two hundred and fifty to forty, Bulgaria. Even if brazil's Seeker, Tony Silva, caught the Snitch they'd be down one hundred and ninety points. Just then a rouge Bludger was hit by Brazil's Beater, Rafael Santos, and sped up behind Krum. However Before it collided with his head, Krum began to dive. Everyone in the stands gasped, despite what team they were on.

Knowledge from his past, most thought he was just doing the Wronski Feint, including the other Seeker. Using her Omnioculars however, Lily slowed the scene down. Just out of reach was the golden Snitch. His finger tips were no more than a mere millimeter away. Lily grinned and jumped up, "It's the Snitch! Krum has found the Snitch!" the people close around jumped up also and cheered. Krum had caught it. He rode around the stadium with one hand clamped around the tiny golden ball and the other tightly on his broom.

"And Bulgaria wins with four-hundred points! Also," sad the commentator, "I got wind that I was a certain Lily Luna Potter's birthday. So happy birthday Lily, save me a piece of that cake." the people in the stands laughed and gradually filed out after the teams flew around.

Sooner or later, Lily, her family and guests made it back to their tents. There was already a huge fire going and multiple silhouettes crowded around it. Various shades of red hair, also including some blondes, turned to the approaching group. The first to hug her was her uncle George and his wife and kids. Next was mostly her uncles, George kept coming back for more hugs. Finally Lily moved onto her Aunts and cousins. "I can't just keep hugging you Uncle George." said Lily laughing as George came back for the final hug.

"If only," he said wistfully, then his attention switched to the woods, "Lee! What are you doing here?" George moved from Lily and over to Lee. They hugged roughly and pulled apart, eyes slightly tearful. They waked over the camp fire where the birthday cake. The whole group began to sing the happy birthday song, drawing attention from nearby. Lily saddled up beside her parents and blew out the eleven candles with one breath. Everybody clapped and cheered and Harry cut the enormous cake into equal slices. Taking hers, Lily walked to a quiet corner of the tent and sat cross legged on the ground. Just as she was digging into her cake, a couple of people came from the woods yet again.

Straining her eyes to see into the dim lighted area but just couldn't do it. However, there was no need for light once the figures got closer, there was no mistaking the half giants. Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime walked swiftly towards the tent, a smallish bundle in Hagrid's arms. Lily jumped up, her plate and cake falling to the ground, "Is that her?" she asked softly. Hagrid's eyes gleamed happily and let Lily hold the baby. She gently bounced up and down while Madame Maxime hovered over Lily's shoulder cautiously. "Her name is Rubey Olympe, right?" she asked and brushed away a loose strand of the babies hair.

Rubey opened her eyes to reveal glistening black eyes, and a cheeky grin. She let out a high pitched squeal of laughter and began to stick her fist in he mouth. Smiling, Lily handed off the baby to it's mother. Lily rejoined to the crowd of people and they celebrated her birth well into the night. Lily would be sharing a tent with her cousins, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Rose, Roxanne, and Lucy. While her brothers, Teddy, Scorpius, and cousins: Louis, Hugo, and Fred shared the one on the right. Originally Lily feared for Scorpius's well being. She knew how her brothers and three cousins could be; Teddy however, was Lily's only hope to watch over her male relatives.

Turning over on her side, Lily tried to block out the voices of her cousins. Unfortunately, they all talked well into the night, ignoring the protestant grunts, huffs, and sighs from their littlest cousin. Fed up with their talk and occasional squeals from when Victoire tells them sweet things that Teddy did for her after they got engaged, Lily threw her covers off and stomped out of the tent. She grabbed a spare sleeping bag and her pillow and began an angry mumble, "I'll just sleep outside. Merlin knows that fresh air is better than tent air." She roughly spread the sleeping bag out near the dimming fire and placed herself atop it. She was to occupied looking at the fire to notice that someone slipped out of a tent with their own sleeping bag and pillow.

Not breaking eye contact with the fire, Lily gently laid back and spoke, "Hey Scorpius."

He let out a small laugh, "How'd you now it was me? You didn't even look." Lily broke contact with the fire and looked at him.

"I guessed." she said with a slight blush. If Scorpius noticed then he didn't let on that he knew. Instead, he shrugged deeper into his blankets and looked up at the stars, Lily did the same. After some time of just listening to the fire crackle, Scorpius raised his hand and pointed at some stars.

"You see those stars that are kind of in a crooked line?" he asked and Lily sleepily said yes, "That's the constellation I'm named after." he said dryly. "I found it in my first Astronomy class at Hogwarts." he yawned and turned over and instantly fell asleep. Lily fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up with a start. Her mother had just woken up and almost stepped on her. "Well at least we're all up." sad Ron groggily. Ginny shot him a look and then she looked back to Lily. Ginny's eyes suddenly got wide as they shot back and forth between Lily and Scorpius. Realizing what must have been going through her mother's head, Lily laughed loudly and shook. Ginny put a hand to her chest and sighed in relief, and Ron laughed, seeing the exchange between the two. Rolling up her sleeping bag, Lily pushed past Rose and James, who kept scowling at her, and shoved it in the tent.<p>

In the distant, there were either people just waking up or already moving to the Apparition spots or to grab their portkeys. The adults quickly used their wands to magically shrink everything, then Hermione sipped everything in her magically enlarged hand bag. The group easily weaved through the crowd and back up to the check in desk where Harry signed them all out. They shot guilty looks to their feet when the Muggle shot them a quizzical look. Fifteen minutes later though, they were all huddled around a portkey, ready to go back to number twelve Grimuald Place.

Running up the stairs for her bedroom, Lily was easily over taken by James. He roughly pushed her to one side as he took the rest of the stairs two at a time. Tears stung in her eyes, but she hide them expertly from her approaching cousins. The last to pass were Teddy and Victoire. Teddy gave Lily a reassuring look but didn't stop to ask any questions. Almost to her room, Lily was just and inch from her door, when her father yelled for her. Inwardly groaning, Lily sulked back down and into the drawing room. Harry was grinning from ear to ear, as were every other adult in the room.

Before she could ask anything though, a letter was shoved into her hands. Looking down where it came from, Lily couldn't help but scream and jump up and down, hugging everyone in the room. She took Mr. Malfoy by surprise because he was the first one to get hugged. Laughing to herself, Lily went back to her room but collided with the chest of James. His face was full of worry, no doubt he heard Lily's screams of joy. Not caring whether James was mad at her or not, Lily flung her arms around him, "I got my letter! I got my letter!" she screeched into his ear.

Laughing, James pried Lily from him and looked at her letter. "Want me to see if I can talk it into to Dad to take us tomorrow?" James said, his voice low.

Lily nodded her head fervently. James nodded once and made a move to go into the drawing room. "Hey James?" Lily said and James stopped and turned around, "You do know that you're the best brother I have right?" she asked and James backtracked and gave her a bone crushing hug worthy of Hagrid.

"I know." he said quietly

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I tried to make this chapter long but I felt like this was a good stopping point. Please review!<strong>


	3. The Snitch

The Snitch

Lily skipped into the Leaky Cauldron, James and Albus right behind her. Laughing, they went to a table while their parents went and talked to the landlady, Hannah Longbottom. This year she'd be working the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Ginny came back with three pumpkin juices, then he went back to talk. Lily was having a staring contest with James when a straggly and hoarse voice called out "Harry." Everyone stopped talking and looked to the door. Harry instinctively pulled out his wand and turned. However, he put it away when he saw his cousin Dudley and his oldest daughter, Stella.

"Dudley? What are you doing here?" asked Harry walking unbelievingly to his cousin.

"I-I-I don't know," Dudley stammered, looking around, "But I think Stella is a..._you know._" he whispered the last part. Stella laughed at her father. Harry turned to the wizard that was awkwardly standing there. With a firm head nod, Harry tried his best to hold down his laughter.

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it? Your daughter is a Muggleborn," said Harry to a shocked Dudley, "Let's go sit down." he directed Dudley and Stella over to the table where Lily, James, and Albus sat. Ginny was still talking to Hannah. "Do you have any questions Duds?" asked Harry.

"Loads." Dudley said simply, Stella gave out a cry.

"What are Grandma and Grandpa going to say? They don't like anything out of the ordinary! What're they going to say?" Stella put her face in her hands. Lily quickly moved beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Stella if they love you then they'll take you anyway you are." said Lily into Stella's ear.

"But what about Harry?! They despised him!"

"They didn't like me since birth," Harry cut in, "They didn't like me because of a lot of reasons and yes, being a wizard was one of them. But you're their grandchild, they're bound to still love you. And besides, it's not like it was a choice Stella." he said looking from Dudley to Stella.

They sat in silence for a while, taking in the very shocking news. Lily quietly sipped her juice before excitement bubbled over from the thought that she'd be getting her wand. She sat still and silent before it burst out of her, "Daddy, can we go to Diagon Alley now? We can even take Dudley and Stella and get them a vault at Gringotts." Lily pleaded, hands clasped in front of her.

"If it's alright with them." Harry said simply. Lily quickly looked to Dudley, hands still clasped.

"You teach them well Harry." said Dudley and he scooted his chair out.

"Well I swear she gets it from you." Harry said, laughed, and did the same with his chair. The kids followed. Going through the door that leads into Diagon Alley, Lily saw Stella's face fall slightly from the unimpressive view; just a brick wall and some empty crates. However, Harry took out his wand and tapped certain bricks on he wall and a huge arch began to form.

The scene gave way to wizards wearing various shades and colored robes. "Wow." it came from both Dudley and Stella. They all made their way down to Gringotts bank, while James and Albus went to Uncle George's joke shop. Entering the bank, Harry swiftly went to the end desk and asked to make an account for Dudley. It took longer than expected, but by the time Dudley officially got a vault, Lily and Stella were sitting on the marble floor playing a muggle hand game. Walking back outside, Harry quickly checked on his son's while Lily led Dudley and Stella to Madame Malkin's.

The two girls were ushered farther into the shop and Madame Malkin began to fit them for their robes. Lily was just about to let her arm drop when three familiar figures walked in. "Hi Auntie Luna!" said Lily and fought the urge to go and hug her godmother. After a while, Harry came in with Ginny and the two women started to talk immediately. Once Lily was done, she went back to the front of the shop and hugged Luna. "Where are Lorcan and Lysander?" asked Lily.

"They went to George's shop with their father." said Luna simply and in that airily tone she always carries. They stood there waiting for Stella when two more people came in and Lily started examining brightly colored robes. She made her way to the back of the store, oblivious to the person following behind her. They were well away from the adults before he spoke.

"Happy late birthday." he said. Lily jumped and knocked over a rack of clothing.

"Merlin's beard Nick, you scared me." said Lily and righted the rack of clothes.

"Sorry about that Lils." said Nick. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. It had a scarlet bow on it. Nick was Viktor Krum's son. Although Lily has seen Nick loads of times, she has only seen Viktor in brief glances. Opening the small box, a golden Snitch fluttered out and into the air. "My dad wouldn't let me give it to you the other night."

"Awe, thanks Nick." said Lily and gave him a hug.

"Guess what my dad's going to do." he said and grabbed the small hovering ball.

"Um, I don't know. Tell me anyways." said Lily taking the box which was now containing the Snitch again.

"He's going to see if I can't get a transfer to Hogwarts." they started back up to the front of the store. Lily stared up at Nick.

"Will that even be possible? I mean you're like already going into your third year at Durmstrang." said Lily and grabbed her robes.

"That's why my dad is talking to yours. Harry has connections at Hogwarts. Dad, however is going for a private Sorting for me, just up in the Headmaster's office." said Nick and he quieted down as they progressed closer to their parents.

"...I'll see what I can do. Headmaster Flitwick is bound to do me just one favor." Harry was said to Krum, "Hey Flower, ready to go get your wand?" he asked and Lily broke out into a grin.

"See you later Lils." said Nick and he gave her a short hug. Harry lead the all out of the robe shop. Luna and Ginny were going to go and get the cauldrons and books, while Harry took Dudley, Stella and Lily to get the girl's wands. After that was all done, they'd meet up at Uncle George's joke shop.

Lily skipped at a safe distance ahead of the others, she was after all the most eager to get her wand. Pulling the door open to Ollivander's, Lily waited until the other's passed through the doorway before she entered herself. Weaving her way through her father, Lily made her way to the front desk. The old man behind the counter, turned slowly and his silver eyes landed not on Lily, but Harry. Without saying hello, he grabbed two tape measurers and they set to work measuring both Lily and Stella. Lily stared, board, at the ceiling, but Stella just stared amazed at the tools, doing the work by themselves.

Minutes later, Mr. Ollivander came back with an armful of wand boxes. Lily could feel butterflies knocking around every inch in her stomach. This is it, the moment she'd get her wand. Very eagerly grabbing a long rectangular box, Lily opened it and saw a very shiny wand. A soft glow emitted off it and Lily just barely placed her finger tips on it when a warm sensation went through her whole body. Holding it in her clenched fist, the sensation of magic overwhelmed her. However, knowing it was the right wand -seven inches, Yew wood with a dragon heart string core- Lily couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She expected that it would take a while longer to find the right one.

Noticing his daughter's slight disappointment, Harry let her go to the joke shop. Lily looked hesitantly over her shoulder at Stella, but skipped out and to the joke shop. It was more crowded than usual, but Lily was able to get behind the counter stealthily. Fighting the urge to giggle as she crept into the back room. Here she slouched behind a messy desk with explosion marks all over it. Looking over to the other side of the room, she saw another desk, but it wasn't messy. In fact it had no papers on it, although it had explosion marks on it as well, just a plaque remembering her late Uncle Fred.

Hearing the door opening, Lily ducked under the desk to hide. She could hear her Uncle George walk in, sigh happily and walk over to the desk that Lily was under. Covering her mouth with he hand, she began to tie his shoelaces together. "I know your under their Lily." said George with a smile in his voice. She opened her mouth to protest that she wasn't but decided that it wouldn't work out correctly. George scooted his chair out to let Lily crawl out from under the desk, although he didn't notice his shoe laces. She gave him a tight hug and began to leave.

Shutting the door behind her, Lily pressed her ear to it, waiting for the moment George got up. She was still standing there when her cousin Fred came up behind her. "You do know you can used the Extendable Ears right?" he said and Lily jumped.

"I don't want any, I'm just going to listen for Uncle George to fall." said Lily, barely above a whisper.

"Oh well then you're going to be waiting all day. This is the time he usually goes to sleep." said Fred looking back over the store, and Lily looked at him appalled, "But don't worry, I'll help you," he said to Lily then he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Dad! All the Pygmy Puffs got out!." they pressed their ears on the door again, heard George scoot his chair back and he fell with a thud.

"Fred! Lily!" he yelled although they could tell he had a huge grin on his face. They went and hid; Lily behind the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder counter while Fred hid behind all the love potions. They heard the office door open and Lily briefly saw George's eyes flash her direction but they didn't see her. He slowly passed her spot and went on the Pygmies, or so she thought. Lily was too busy looking for her uncle to see her uncle.

He came up behind her and grabbed her ribs. Throwing her over his shoulder, George took Lily to the font of the shop and set her upon the counter. By this time, Lily was in such a fit of giggle that her face was bright red. Pointing over to where Fred was hiding, Lily did her best to hold down more giggles. Fred was persistent of coming out of his hiding spot, but when Uncle George threatened him by putting U-No-Poo in one of his meals but he didn't know which one.

Laying eyes on her brothers and the Scamander twins, Lily jumped down off the counter and walked over to them. "Hey guys." said Lily. The four boys jumped in shock and turned around, hands behind their back.

"Hey Lils," said Albus, "Did you get your wand already?" he said in a false surprised voice. Lily looked at the others in the group and raised an eyebrow at their fake smiles.

Knowing that she walked in on something sneaky that they were doing, Lily smiled to herself and backed up. She watched as the boys turned back around and huddled together. Seeing her father walk in the store with Stella and Dudley. Running over to them, Lily plowed right into her father. "We're going to go home now. Your brothers are going to stay with Luna tonight, and Stella is going to stay with us." said Harry. Lily nodded and linked her arm with one of Stella's.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, September first was beginning to get close. Lily could feel nerves cracking all over in her stomach. Stella often stayed over, and she and Lily would read their school books together. The evening before they would start Hogwarts, Dudley and Stella were over eating dinner. James was speaking excitedly to his dad about Hogsmead and how it'd be the first year there. He would occasionally let small details slip that he used the secret passage way into the cellar in Honeydukes. Lily wasn't paying much attention to all the conversation around her until Albus asked her the question she'd been dreading.<p>

"So Lils, what House do you wanna be in?" he asked. Although by the tone of his voice he knew he didn't have to. Lily unwillingly looked back on the conversation she had with Scorpius before the Quidditch World Cup. _"Being in Slytherin isn't just all fun and hating Gryffindor..." _And yet the thought of being in Slytherin still interested her.

"Um...I don't particularly know yet." she choked out from behind her cup.

"And what about you Stella?" he asked. Stella shrugged, suddenly shy about the subject. However, Lily knew perfectly what House Stella liked.

"She wants to be in Ravenclaw." said Lily and ducked behind her hands as Stella shot her a death glare.

"She'll do good in there, smart enough." said Ginny from behind the kitchen counter, pulling a cake out of the oven.

They all ate second helpings before the sun began to set. By then, it was time for the two Dursleys to go home themselves. Lily took a quick shower, and was still drying her hair when she walked into her room. On her bed was Teddy's black owl, Moony. He had two packets and a letter was waiting on her pillow. Hooting affectionately a Lily, Moony let her pet him and then with an owl treat was on his way back to Teddy. She read the letter first.

"Dear Lily,

Harry gave me these for my first year at Hogwarts. I have never told James nor Albus about them, your actually the only person I am telling about the existence of these two objects. They were supposed to be your birthday gift but I didn't want your brothers or cousins to see them. I hope that they will be of good use to you as they were to me. Oh and for the parchment just take your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' To clear it say 'Mischief managed.'"

Lily tore into the plump package first. A long thin silvery piece of cloth fell down to the floor. There was no need for an explanation, she knew what it was: the Cloak of Invisibility. Lily draped it around her shoulders to where her head was just showing. Laughing at the sight that she could no longer see her feet, then quickly shoved it and the other package at the bottom of her trunk. Going to bed, it was hours later that Lily officially gave way to the fantasies of the great lake and the Hogwarts castle. Running down the law to have tea with Hagrid, occasionally playing with Rubey. She didn't know when fantasy became dream, all she does know is that she fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face. Tomorrow she'd be going to Hogwarts!


	4. Unbelievable

Unbelievable

Lily watched as her older brothers skillfully lean against the barrier and very slowly disappear. Putting a more firm grip on her trolley, Lily walked then broke out into a run and hit the barrier. Opening her eyes to a very loud and crowded. Using the advantage with her trolley, Lily easily maneuvered through the crowd. Lily walked, seeing a very nervous Dudley and an annoyed Stella. She managed to get her trolley to a complete halt before it crashed into the scarlet train.

"Hey Duds. You okay?" asked Harry when he approached. Dudley was standing there, his hand holding Stella in place. He looked, to Harry, like he did when he got attacked by a Dementor. Harry started towards him, slightly concerned.

"Yeah," Dudley said abruptly and Harry stopped, "It's just funny, you know. I came here with Mum and Dad to drop you off and pick you up. And now my own daughter is going to Hogwarts." James and Albus showed up to take Lily's and Stella's luggage.

"I guess that's the cue for you girls to hop aboard the Hogwarts Express." said Ginny, sniffling. She forced Lily into a tight hug, who protested.

"Mum you're going to mess up my hair." said Lily pulling back and gently touching her hair. She had gotten up really early that morning and braided her hair in a criss-cross pattern. Everybody laughed and Lily went to hug her father. He held her at arms length, and spoke to her in a whisper.

"You behave yourself and try to keep your brothers in line. Owl me what House you get into. I love you." he let her go with a poke to the nose. Lily and Stella mad way for the train and went to look for James. They'd be sitting with him, Albus, and the Scamander twins. Looking in compartment after compartment, Lily finally found them in one almost at the back of the first train cart. Siding the door open, Lily took the seat across from James and next to Lorcan. He looked to Stella, raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead he put his arm around Lily jokingly and started to pretend to choke her.

In defense, Lily bit the crook in his arm. Lorcan doubled over in fake pain into the floor. Withering about as if some one put the Cruciatus curse on him. All the occupants in the compartment were to busy to notice the knock, but they certainly noticed when it slid open. Although everyone stopped laughing, Lorcan was still on the floor, imitating a fish out of water. Looking at the opened compartment door, Lily squealed and jumped up. "Have you already done the private Sorting?" she asked.

Nick looked around the space, his eyes landed on the two Gryffindor's in there, "Looks like we're going to be roommates." Lily looked at him, jaw slack.

"You're in Gryffindor?" Lily asked and hugged Nick once again.

"Okay Lils, I'm pretty sure Nick got his fair share of hugs." said James. Lily pulled away, oblivious to the reason in why he changed attitudes so quickly. Lily stepped over Lorcan, and sat with arms crossed and began to pout.

When the trolley came a few hours later, Lily was opening a Chocolate Frog. Only taking a quick glimpse of the card was the reason she took another look. This one longer and more concentrative. "What is it Lils?" asked Albus as he took the card from Lily to look at. However, his expression was just the same as Lily's, and as it got passed around the compartment, was the others.

"I didn't know he was on the Chocolate Frog cards." said James. He made a move to tuck it into one of his pockets but Lily stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, venom filled her eyes. James looked to his sister, dripping in innocence.

"Well I am the oldest." he said and everybody scoffed in the compartment.

"Give it here James, I found it fair and square."

"No."

"Now!" said Lily reaching for her wand discreetly. James barely got to protest before Lily cursed him with the Bat-Bogey Hex. Ducking, Lily grabbed the card and slipped out of the compartment. Hearing the faint stomps of James, Lily barely cared about where she went next. Hurriedly opening the door behind her, Lily only saw the occupants after she slammed the door shut. Ducking onto the floor, Lily waited until James passed.

"Well he certainly looks mad, I have a feeling that _you_ did that to Potter?" said a girl in a slow drawl. Lily's back instantly went stiff. Slowly rising off the floor, Lily wiped the invisible dust off her knees.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize anybody was in here. I just needed to hide from James." Lily explained reaching for the handle.

"Oh no, you don't have to go. Anyone who messes with a Potter is a friend." said a burly girl next to the window. She had short black hair which did not help her male features. She gestured for Lily to sit down, but Lily hesitated for two reasons. The first one is that the compartment had three or four Slytherins in it, Lily deduced this by the crest on their robes. Second was that by the comment the girl made about Potters. The girl obviously noticed Lily's hesitation because she laughed, stood, and held her hand out, "Hi I'm Maisie Goyle." again Lily hesitated, and Maisie rolled her eyes, "Look just because you're a Weasley-"

Lily looked at her confused, opened he mouth and about to speak but the words she was going to say didn't come out of her mouth, "She's not a Weasley, Maisie."

"But her hair sh-"

"She's a Potter." the person who was saying this, leaned up and Lily recognized him instantly. A small grin escaped to his face, "Hey Lily."

"Hey Scorpius." said Lily. She looked down at her small feet, wavy auburn hair falling all around. When Lily looked back up, Maisie was staring but not particularly at her, just at her hair. Lily could feel herself blush out of embarrassment. Noticing, Maisie grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her towards the window seat where she and Scorpius was sitting before. Gently shoving in the small space between him and the wall. Lily blushed harder and Maisie busted out in laughter.

"Just because we're all Slytherins in here, and you're most likely to be a Gryffindor, doesn't mean we can't be friends _before _you get Sorted." she said.

"Gee thanks," said Lily sourly. Scorpius coughed. They all looked to him.

"Lily here," he said in a scandalous voice and leaned in on his knees, "Doesn't want to be a Gryffindor." there was a audible gasp, but not from the Slytherins.

"Lily Luna Potter. Our compartment. Now." said James threateningly. Lily looked taken aback but got up anyways.

"We'll see you later Lily." said Maisie said and the others agreed. James grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her out before Lily could reply. Skipping where their own compartment was, James and Lily passed it and went straight into an empty one. Slamming the door shut, James locked it and shut the blinds. Lily finally jerked her arm out of her brother's grasp and went for the door.

"James move out of my way now." Lily said in a low, threatening growl. James looked shock but didn't move out of her way, instead he advanced on her.

"Why did Malfoy say that you didn't want to be in Gryffindor?" his vice was barely a whisper, but Lily could hear the harshness in his voice.

"It's because I have a brother like you." said Lily, her voice dripping with venom. James looked as if he just got slapped.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that then when we get to Hogwarts don't bother talking to me." with that, James unlocked the door and stalked out of it.

Lily backed up and plopped down in a seat. She sat there with her face in her hands when Rose walked by. She rushed in and tried to comfort Lily the best she could. Lily couldn't keep the tears in ad the so in her throat. This caused a few people walking by to top and look in with confused eyes. Rose shot them all dirty looks and used her wand to shut the door. Lily didn't even notice the train slowing down.

"Come on Lily, you have to go get in your robes." said Rose. Lily nodded. Puffy eyed, Lily walked into the compartment while the others filed out. Lily kept her head down, not wanting to look at James. When Lily got her trunk down and robes on, she noticed that Stella was waiting for her. Stella didn't say anything, just hooked arms with Lily and they struggled down the train's corridor with their luggage. Laughing, the two girls stepped off the train and laid their trunks with all the others.

Feeling a bit happier, Lily practically dragged Stella over to Hagrid. He was doing his usual: Holding a lantern in his bucket sized hands and calling for the first years. He smiled down at Lily then shot questioning eyes over Stella. "Yer tha' Dudley Dursley kid ain't yeh," he asked and Stella nodded her head, "Well ask him abou' the pigs tail!" Hagrid boomed with laughter, causing a few already scared and nervous first years to jump back with fright. They climbed into the boats; Hagrid had one all to himself while four first years each shared one.

As they approached the castle Lily was pulled towards it. She was over the boat up to her waist. "Lily!" Stella screamed. Lily tried to pull back but the boat gave a horrible lurch and the next thing she knows, water was surrounding her. Looking up to the surface of the water Lily saw the candles' light reflecting off the water. Before, however, she could take in the beauty of the scene, a tentacle wrapped around her and pushed her up into the boat. Stella immediately rushed to her aid, not stopping until they made it in the cavernous room and onto dry land.

"Here let me." said a voice from the top of the staircase. Professor Longbottom waved his wand and Lily instantly felt warm and dry.

"Thanks Uncle, er, Professor Longbottom." Lily corrected herself and Neville smiled down at her. He cleared his throat gestured for them to follow. Going through the big oak doors, Lily and the rest of the first years stepped into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was clear of clouds and you could see all the stars. Floating candles were everywhere and the noise of chatter was unbearable. At the Gryffindor table James was sitting with his arms crossed and in a slouch. Rose had obviously told everybody else in the family what happened because they all looked as if they wanted to knock some sense into James.

Lily was so engrossed with her relatives that she didn't notice that the Sorting Hat had already sung its song and now the Sorting has begun. "Dursley Stella." called Neville. Lily quickly wished her good luck and then watched as Stella sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It took a fairly long time until the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" Lily clapped as Stella ran over to the correct table and sat down next to the Scamander twins.

Nervous now more than ever Lily began to focus on her hair. She only paid attention to the Sorting when they got to the Ps. "Pars Winchester." as the name was called, a girl with really straight and long black hair, swiftly mad her way to he stool. As she sat down, the hat was placed on her head and no sooner than it was sitting there, "SLYTHERIN." was called out. For the first time ever that evening, Lily looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Scorpius sitting with Maisie. They both looked over and saw Lily looking. Maisie waved and gave her a thumbs up while Scorpius mouthed "good luck."

"Potter Lily." Lily heard Fred, Hugo, and Louis cheer out. Coloring slightly as the Hall laughed slightly, Lily went up and sat on the stool and immediately the hat was placed on her head.

"_Confused are we._" said the hat in her head. Lily sighed.

"_Yes._" she thought, "_All of my family members have been in Gryffindor_ but-"

"_But you don't want to be. Yes, I can see, well I can see potential in you. Potential where Gryffindor will not help you with._" said the hat, and even though Lily knew it was impossible she could have sworn that the hat was smiling. "SLYTHERIN." the hat bellowed. Since the hat fell over her eyes, Lily couldn't see but she had a gut feeling that the stomps and the door slamming belonged to James.

Tearing the hat off of her head, Lily was met with only one person clapping and that was Maisie, the rest were staring with unbelieving eyes, "Go on Lily Bug." said a soft voice in her ear, Professor Longbottom. Going over to the Slytherin, suddenly self conscience, she slipped in the little gap that Maisie made.

"Congrats!" she exclaimed and hugged Lily tightly. Winchester Pars, who was sitting across from Lily, looked to her with great interest but didn't say anything. The rest of the feast Lily ate in silence. Not from the events that happened, but because the food was too good to stop eating. After dessert, Headmaster Flitwick stood on a wobbly stack of books and went on in his squeaky voice about staying out of the Forbidden Forest. Lily followed the Slytherin prefect to the dungeons.

"So a Potter in Slytherin. This should be interesting." said a voice from Lily's right, "Hi. I'm Winchester, your roommate." Winchester stuck her hand out for Lily to shake.

"Lily Potter and it looks like it." Lily took Winchester's hand. They turned back to the prefect who was now telling them the password which is "Viridis argenteus."

In the Slytherin common room there was already a roaring fire in the grate. There was a wide selection of couches or chairs with assorted green or silver throw pillows and blankets draped on the back of them. Bookshelves were full with books, with Slytherin history no doubt. Greenish lamps let off a low glow into the room. From the windows Lily could see that they were under the Great Lake. Lily and Winchester followed the other first year girls into their dormitory. In here was five four poster beds with green hangings, they had silver trimmings in the shape of snakes. In the windows, Lily could see grindylows swimming by. Quickly changing into her pajamas, Lily climbed into her bed and covered up in the green sheets. She talked a bit with Winchester before they both had a yawning fit. It was well into the night before the girls closed their hangings closed. Lily fell asleep with a satisfied attitude, not even once thinking about what her Aunts or Uncles or parents might think.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here's another chapter. And while I was in the middle of writing it I thought...well it was more of a feeling than a thought...that I can absolutely not write this one without Fred. So if you will please ignore the parts in the last two chapters where I have George and no Fred. Yes I do know that Fred died in the deathly Hallows but then again this is a fanfiction so...yeah. But I would love to hear your opinions on this so please review.<strong>


	5. New Day

**A/N: I was really bummed that no one reviewed their opinion about me bringing Fred back -and should be back in a couple of chapters or so- and I really needed them. I would really love to hear all of you thoughts on this, it would really boost my confidence. But please oh please review. I would really love to hear all of your thoughts on this, it would really boost my confidence, but for now though enjoy...**

* * *

><p>New Day<p>

Lily woke up and for a few seconds was confused about her whereabouts. Flipping over Lily saw a low green light above her bed. "Come on Lily, get up! We're going to be late for breakfast on our _first day_." said Winchester as she pulled Lily's curtains open. Lily saw the other three first year girls walk out the dormitory, dressed in neat skirts and tucked in shirts. Winchester too was already dressed but her hair was in a big knot. Lily winced as Winchester took her brush and began pulling several strands of hair out.

"Use this." Lily said and got out her own personal brush, "It's charmed so it won't pull out hair when you have knots. My mother did it for me." Lily played with her own long hair which was in a knot also.

"Thanks." said Winchester and began on her hair. Winchester's eyes widened as her hair became it's flat, buoyancy, perfect self. Thanking Lily, Winchester handed the hair brush back to Lily and went and sat down on a bed.

"Oh you don't have to wait for me, I take a long time to get dressed." said Lily as she quickly combed through her hair and began to get dressed.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting." Winchester played with a loose strand of fabric on one of the bedspreads. Lily nodded and watched as Winchester walked out of the dormitory, giving Lily a small wave before she left, "I'll save you a seat."

Lily looked at herself in the mirror: her black shirt that was embossed with the Slytherin crest was tucked in neatly in her black skirt which had green stitching along the bottom. Her knee socks were pulled as high as they would to cover her pale legs, it was times like these when Lily felt self conscious about her skin tone. Pulling on her shoes and tying them in neat little bows, grabbing er bag and robe, Lily opened the dormitory door and slowly descended the stairs. Watching her feet automatically do the work for her Lily didn't see the other late to breakfast straggler.

"Oops, sorry. I shouldn't have stopped like that." he said and held out a hand to help Lily up.

"Thanks." mumble Lily and brushed the dirt off her bum.

"So, your Lily Potter. The first Potter _ever _to get Sorted into Slytherin." he said and pushed the passage door open, "I'm Oakley Hill by the way." he followed her out.

"Well you obviously know who I am." said Lily and they both laughed, then Lily scrunched her forehead up, "Why did you put emphasis on ever?"

"Oh well you know who your dad is right?"

"That in fact I do not." said Lily sarcastically, then nodded her head understandingly. "Yeah, I know. I'm the first Potter ever to be a Slytherin. I bet not a lot of people expected that to happen. But I bet if you actually looked back far enough, you'd probably find another Slytherin Potter-" Lily stopped in the midst of her debacle. Her and Oakley had just walked to the Entrance Hall seeing James about to push the doors open to the Great Hall. The two Potter's looked at each other, at first angrily then tears began to weld up in Lily's eyes. James hung his head guiltily and pushed one of the doors open.

Oakley stared in confusion but didn't say anything. Lily wanted to turn back and head to her bed but didn't. She figured that if she backed down now, she'd feel like a fool later and she had to get he schedule. Taking advantage of her small size compared to Oakley's Lily was able to shield part of her from the huge crowd of Hogwarts students. Spotting Winchester eating with other first years, Lily directed Oakley that way.

Plopping down beside Winchester, Lily began to pile random foods on her plate. She was already on her third spoon full of eggs when Oakley sat down across from them. "Jeez Lily, keep eating like that and you might choke." said Scorpius. He was a few people down from her. Although Lily could tell he was joking, there was also a hint of worry.

"Sorry," Lily said and gulped down a lot of food, "I just want to eat, get my schedule, and get out. I don't want to be here when Albus comes down." Lily looked at the teacher's table and saw all the Heads of the four Houses get up. Professor Parks began down the column of students. He was saying names to himself and as he pulled out Lily's, his eyes darted from one student to the next before hey landed on Lily. She was laughing with Winchester and Oakley so she didn't see Parks curse under his breath.

"Lily Potter," he said shortly, Lily looked up and gasped, not knowing why. She looked into his eyes, those painfully familiar black eyes. She was sure to have seen them somewhere, anywhere. She was snapped out of her trace when Professor Parks shook her schedule violently in her face, "Your schedule." he said coolly and stalked off to give other students theirs.

Lily threw her hands up in mock surrender causing Winchester and Oakley to laugh out loud, "Come on guys, we have Herbology." Lily got up and grabbed her bag, her friends followed her actions.

Walking out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds, Lily took a glance down at Hagrid's hut. There was smoke coming from the chimney and by the distant sounds that were coming from it, Rubey was awake and crying. The Ravenclaws were already out there, lined up in a huddle outside of Green house number one. Lily could see Stella bouncing on the balls of her feet, talking to a short girl with bobbed brown hair. Lily made a move to go over to her cousin and say hi but a fellow first year blocked her path.

"Slytherins _do not _associate themselves with Ravenclaws." she said.

"Shove off Estelle." said Winchester. Estelle had navy blue eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"Look," Lily said, "I'm not going to ignore or stop conversing with my cousin just because we're in a different House." said Lily coldly.

"Yeah well Potter, you have a lot to prove to the older students. You won't be able to run home to the Great and Almighty Wizard Harry Potter anymore if something goes wrong," said Estelle, drawing herself too close to Lily, "This is the real world and you won't be able to escape it."

"Oh yeah?" said Lily with a snarl, "Try me."

"Good morning ladies!" piped Professor Longbottom. He gently removed the two girls out of each other's space bubbles and went to unlock the greenhouse, "This morning I won't have you doing anything major, just planting dome plants." he said as everyone began to file in. Neville motioned for everyone to grab a pair of gloves, a pot and a bag of small seeds. On the bags was the word "Dittany."

Through the lesson, Neville asked them all questions, Stella earned Ravenclaw twenty points , while Winchester earned Slytherin twenty-five. Lily grabbed her bag as she set out for Charms. Crossing the Entrance Hall and going up the steps, Lily walked in angry silence as Winchester and Oakley followed behind her. Slamming down her bag with a thundering thud, Lily sat down in her chair momentarily dazed. "That was a longer drop then I expected." she mumbled and Oakley laughed.

As more students came in they all stared at her, whispering and pointing. That was when she noticed that they'd be having Charms with Gryffindors. Lily sighed and put her head in her hands, doing her best to control her temper. "I heard that her oldest brother, the one in year three, disowned her."

"Oh yeah?!" Lily said scooting her chair back angrily, "I heard that if you two won't keep your mouths shut that you'll be the first in the hospital wing." Lily lifted her clinched fist. They to girls looked at Lily in shocked fright and hurried off to the front of the room. Lily sat back down and began to get her book and wand out. Even though everyone kept staring at Lily, Winchester and Oakley did their best to stomp out the whispers.

Professor Smith walked into the classroom and began to Charm everything in sight to float until he made it to the front. He turned sharply around, grey eyes surveying all the students who were looking around jaws slack and eyes glazed over with amazement. He tapped on the podium and red sparks flew out of the end of his wand. The sparks shot up into the air, spelling out the words, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." This caught everyone's attention.

"Now who can tell me what this spell," Professor Smith said and pointed to the words above his head, "is for? Yes! Miss..."

"Pars, sir," said Winchester lowering her raised hand, "_Wingardium Leviosa _is a Levitation Charm. It's known for levitating things in other words."

"Correct!" boomed Smith, "Five points to Slytherin. Does anyone know if you can levitate a person with it?" he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Ooh, can we try?" asked the girl Lily told off earlier.

"We most certainly can! Do I have a volunteer?" almost all of the students raised their hands, all except Lily. Professor Smith and grinned at the skulking Lily, Come on Miss Potter, come be my test dummy." he said and the Gryffindors chuckled. Lily reluctantly left her seat and went to stand on a small box that the professor set up. _Wingardium Leviosa!_" he cried and Lily could feel herself rising slowly into the air.

She was a good five feet in the air when Lily felt herself slipping from her robes. Her eyes darted to Winchester who had a wide-eyed expression on her face. Oakley sat there, chin in hand and brows furrowed, as if he was thinking really hard. Lily went to tell the professor that she was slipping but it was too late. All at once, Lily slipped completely out of her robes and leaving her in nothing but her skirt and shirt; Winchester used her wand, which was at the ready, to send millions of soft pillows to cushion her fall. Professor Smith stood there, mumbling that he just injured Harry Potter's daughter while the Gryffindors roared with laughter.

Lily could feel tears threatening to escape, and she felt he urge to run fro the classroom. She fought both feelings down because she knew for sure that a Potter never showed weakness and crying and fleeing would both be that. Instead she brushed the hair from her face, pushed her shoulders back and kept her head held high and made her way back to her seat. She mumbled a thanks to Winchester and put her head down onto the desk, more out of terrified shock than humility. Professor Smith didn't object.

"Now I did not see that one coming," he said and Lily could tell that he had a grin on his face, despite of what just happened, "Can anyone tell me what happened?" he asked with true curiosity, "Miss Pars."

"I think that you only levitated her robes, not her body in full." said Winchester.

"The Levitation Charm doesn't work for human bodies." said Oakley. Lily raised her head, her eyes shooting daggers towards her friends.

"Well, I hope that we can agree Miss Potter, that it would have been nice if we had the information beforehand. Now I want six inches on why Levitation is good and why it is bad." Smith said a the bell rang, dismissing them for lunch.

* * *

><p>Lily plopped down in a seat next to a window down in the Slytherin common room. She was the first person back from dinner and planned to start on her Charms homework. Flames from the torches made shadows dance around the room. <em>More eerie than merry<em>, Lily thought. Standing up, Lily grabbed extra parchment, ink and her quill and went outside. The chatter from the Great Hall oozed out in a delighted manner from the doors that were cracked open.

Sighing, Lily headed out onto the grounds and towards the Great Lake. Positioning herself between two roots, Lily took out a spare piece of parchment and began sketching the lake and the Quidditch pitch in the background. As she absentmindedly hummed Lily only smiled a her pet swooped down next to her, "Hello Fawkes." she said simply and looked to him and instantly frowned, "Don't tell me you haven't yet." she scolded the bird. Fawkes looked up at Lily as if to say sorry. Lily shook her head and petted the bird.

"Well you're going to have to soon, you look awfully dreadful." she said.

"Well that's not very nice Potter." said a voice. Looking up Lily saw Lorcan heading her way. He had the expression of mock hurt on his face which made Lily laugh.

"I wasn't talking about you Scamander, I was talking abou-" Lily started but was interrupted by an outburst of fire. Lorcan jumped and screamed in response which made Lily laugh even more.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Lorcan asked and took a step backwards.

Lily looked up at him innocently, "Don't tell me that you, Lorcan Scamander, is afraid of a little fire." Lily said and jumped up.

"No," he squeaked then coughed and said it again, "No, I just wasn't expecting it." Lily laughed and Lorcan blushed slightly. Lily shrugged and turned away.

"If that's going to make you feel better." she scooped a little ball of pink skin in her had and dusted the remaining ashes off of Fawkes. She took her cupped hands and shoved Fawkes under Lorcan's nose, "It was Fawkes. He's a Phoenix, which means that he's reborn from their ashes."

"Wicked. How'd you end up with him?" he asked and sat down with Lily. Lily again shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how it happened exactly. All I remember is that I was sitting in the park one day and Fawkes here swooped down. My dad came over to me. I didn't understand why he had tears in his eyes until my mum told me the story."

"Wicked." Lorcan repeated, they both laughed, "We should get going. It's about eight." Lily nodded her head and picked up the freshly reborn Phoenix and her school supplies. They walked until they had to part.

"G'night Lorcan." Lily said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Have sweet dreams Lils." he called after her.

Lily barely made it into the common room before she was tackled by Maisie, "Oh my, I thought we lost you. My precious ickle child." she said as she began to look over Lily as if Maisie was he actual mother. Lily was being fussed over so much that she didn't feel the weight crushing her until someone pointed it out.

"Maisie, if you're actually concerned about her well-being then you'll get off her. The poor thing is turning blue and purple." said Scorpius. With a horrified look to Lily, Maisie jumped off Lily. She laid there for a couple of minutes bringing air back into her lungs, people close by staring at her with concern. "Maybe she needs CPR?" said a suggestive voice from the corner. Scorpius bent over Lily then raised back up.

"Nah, she's fine." he called back. He held his hand out for Lily to grab onto but she didn't take it, "Are you going to take my hand or are you just going to lie in the floor for the rest of the night?" Lily's eyes went wide, remembering Fawkes. Lily scrambled to get up but in her haste she only got as far as her hands and knees. Looking around frantically Lily saw a bundle of small red and yellow feathers in the corner.

She ignored the anxious looks from the other Slytherins as she crawled towards Fawkes. Cradling him in her hands, she saw the faint up and down motion of his body and let out the breath he didn't know she was holding. Tomorrow during lunch she'd go down to Hagrid's and have him check further for injuries. As she carried Fawkes to her dormitory the people she passed cooed and looked at her in amazement. "Is that really a Phoenix?" asked a boy. He had curly black hair and hazel eyes, she often seen him with Scorpius.

"Uh-huh. In fact, it was the one that Dumbledore had before he passed." Lily said and escaped the crowd into her bedroom. She sat up in her bed, curtains pulled so that no one could look in on her. Sitting Fawkes right next to her face, Lily only bothered to pull off her robes and shoes before sleep overcame her. All the bad things that happened during that day was forgotten as Fawkes sang his peaceful song quietly into her ear. Tomorrow would be a new day and she might even talk to James and Owl her parents about what House she was Sorted into.


	6. Frown Lines

**A/N: Sorry to those people who didn't agree with me bringing Fred back.**

* * *

><p>Frown Lines<p>

It was half past mid-night and Lily was still hunched over her homework. She sighed in the dim lighting of the common room and began putting up her work. For the past two weeks James still continued to ignore her; despite the multiple Howlers from family, two black eyes from Albus, and Lily' attempts of talking to him. She has used the Marauder's Map countless times and ended up cornering him in the library on most occasions.

_"You can't keep ignoring me forever James." Lily said to James one day at the back of the library._

_"Well you should have thought of that before you became a snake." he said and tied to maneuver around her, but Lily stopped him. _

_"James!" she said and got a scolding look from the librarian, "Just because I'm in a different House than the rest of the family doesn't mean I'm still not your little sister." Lily  
><em>_m__ade a move to hug James but he just walked around the table. He walked out of the library only to glance back an see tears rolling down his little sister's face. He thought about rushing over to her and hugging her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt betrayed so James just hung his head, like the way he always did when he saw Lily, and went on his way. _

Lily sniffled and gathered all her things on the table. She sighed as she looked to the stairs that lead to her dormitory, thinking if the trip was really worth it. Deciding no, that it really wasn't, Lily curled up on the couch closest to the fire. She pulled blanket from the back of the couch and snuggled under it. She looked at the board that has the notifications on it and saw that the first Quidditch match would be tomorrow. _Unlikely, _thought Lily. It's been raining all week; they even had to cancel outside classes Wednesday because of it.

Lily stared at the ceiling, waiting for herself to succumb to sleep. Lily tossed and turned but still couldn't fall asleep, so she went to her last resort. She got up, opened a few drawers until she found what she was looking for. Throwing the powder into the fire, Lily smiled small in triumph. She mumbled the address of where her Uncle Fred would be and stuck her head in the green fire.

"Uncle Fred?" Lily called out into the darkness. Footsteps instantly rang out into the darkness and five minutes later Fred was down on the floor.

"Hey Flower," he said with a soft grin on his face, "I was wondering when you'd call for me. What's up?" he asked with slight concern. Lily laughed.

"I can't sleep." she said simply.

"Oh so this is what that's for huh?" he asked, getting a sly grin on his face, "And here I was thinking that I was just special."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Uncle Fred you _are_ special." they both laughed, "So will you?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if he would sing for her or not.

"Of course I will Flower. Which song?"

"_You Are My Sunshine, _please." she said and scrambled back into bed. Fred stuck his head into the Floo ingested fire and began to sing the song he knew so well.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," he began and Lily started to giggle, "Now how do you expect to go to sleep if you're laughing like a hyena?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. Go on, go on." said Lily trying to compose herself. Fred shook his head but smiled.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," Lily curled into a small ball under the blanket, eyelids drooping, "I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another. You'll regret it all one day."

"That can be enough Uncle Fred." she said sleepily.

"Are you sure Flower?" he asked gently and Lily nodded her head.

"I love you Uncle Fred." she said and finally succumbed to sleep.

"Love you too." he said and vanished with a _pop. _

In the morning, nobody decided to wake Lily up until it was after breakfast. Huffing a great big sigh, Lily threw the blanket she was covered up with onto the person who woke her up and stomped to her room. She wanted to throw herself onto her soft, warm and welcoming bed but didn't, she had to go and route for her House's team. Winchester shot her a look and opened her mouth to say something but Lily put her hand up to stop the question; she hated to get talked to in the morning, especially if someone woke her up when she was least expecting it.

Lily walked grumpily behind Winchester and Oakley towards the Quidditch pitch, arms crossed. It was still raining bad and Lily had hoped that the match would get cancelled, unfortunately it didn't. Despite her love for the game, Lily didn't feel good at all. She decided that she would bail many times that morning while she was getting dressed but went against the thought. That, and because Winchester wouldn't leave Lily alone. "Lils, if you don't go then it'll look like you were weak and didn't want to show up altogether."

"What do you mean weak?" Lily retorted.

"We're playing against Gryffindor." she said rolling her eyes. Lily's eyes shot open wide and decided for her own good that she'd _have_ to go. So now here she was, trudging up the multiple steps that lead to the Slytherin section. They all three got seats at the front in which Lily noticed that they were very high up. She went to take a step back and stumbled but Oakley caught her.

"You okay Lils?" he asked concerned. Even though she was feeling dizzy she just murmured "yeah", not wanting to skip out on the game._ It just had to be from the height_, Lily tried to convince herself. Everyone around started to cheer when the Slytherin team came out, all of them besides Gryffindor and most of the other two Houses. The same happened when the Gryffindor team came out, just vise-versa and the Slytherins in the stands hissed. Lily giggled as she hissed with them.

It felt, to Lily, as if the game would never end. She checked her delicate silver watch and saw that it was almost two hours, and as if on cue, her stomach began to growl. Lily grabbed her small empty tummy and willed it to be quiet. The sun was high in the bright blue sky, it had finally stopped raining at high noon and almost everybody was sun-drying. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face. People nearby kept shooting Lily worried glances because it was almost a good fifty-five degrees. "Um Lily, are you sure that you're fine?" asked Winchester. However Lily only managed a slight nod before she collapsed. There was a collective gasp all around and someone in the stands called for a timeout just as soon as the Snitch was caught.

* * *

><p>"I still think we should Owl Mum and Dad." said a low voice on Lily's right.<p>

"No, you heard what Aunt Hannah said." another person said from he left but he didn't mind to keep his voice down, "She only passed out from not eating or drinking anything at all yesterday." Lily recognized the voice on her left to be Albus's.

"Yeah but still..." said the first voice which belonged to James. He grabbed Lily's hand and held it to his lips, this action made Lily sniffle.

"James?" she asked opening her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Lils. How're you feeling?" he asked.

"I'll go get Aunt Hannah." Albus said, feeling the need to get out of there and let the two siblings have their privacy. He kissed Lily on the forehead too before he walked off into the back room.

"Look Lily-" James began, but Lily cut him off, not caring about the details. The only thing she did care about that she had her brother back.

"Just give me a hug," she said the best tha she could through the heavy flow of tears. James hesitated before he wrapped his arms around Lily. Lily heard the door to the hospital wing open but didn't think anything about it. Her and James where still in a tight embrace when a small cough erupted from the back of the room. The two pulled apart to see Albus standing beside Hannah Longbottom outside of her office; while Lorcan stood at the foot of Lily's bed holding a huge tray of food. Lily waved to him and Lorcan smiled slightly at her.

"Well," said James with a cough, "I just go and tell everyone that you're okay." he said and gave Lily a kiss on the forehead one last time and exited the overly bright and white hospital wing. Lorcan gave him a curt nod before he himself went over to Lily, sat the tray down on the neighboring bed. He leaned down and kissed her very softly on the spot everyone's been kissing.

Hannah walked swiftly over to Lily with a glass of clear liquid with a silver tint. Lily heard the stories from all her older relatives about all the potions and stuff they had to drink from this place. Hannah more than likely read Lily's expression because she merely laughed and said, "It's only water with a special family tonic in it sweetie." Lily made e mouth into a shape of an 'O' and took the glass. Albus had disappeared, he probably went to find James, and Lily frowned.

"Keep frowning like that and you'll get frown lines Lils." said Lorcan. Lily jumped in surprise from his soft tinkling voice, "C'mon, drink up. I heard it's supposed to make you feel better." Lorcan took the glass from Lily and forced it to her mouth. She laughed and grabbed it out of his grasp. Taking a small sip of he liquid, Lily could feel the works of it pretty quickly. She now noticed that the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach was now gone and she felt as if she could swim laps around the Great Lake for a month.

She made a move to get up and do just that but Lorcan put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Blushing slightly, Lily looked down at her hands and then to the food. The hunger moving in on her like a tiger to his prey. Lorcan saw this and pulled the tray over into sight more. Lily's eyes immediately landed on the steak and kidney pie, her hands itching for a fork. The tonic filled water might have made an artificial full for Lily but it couldn't hide the void that stayed in her stomach. She made a reach for the fork but Lorcan held it out of her grab zone.

"Here, let me feed it to you." he said to Lily's pout. They both laughed and Lorcan speared a mouthful of pie onto the fork and waited for Lily to bite it off the fork. They did this for a good twenty minutes before Lily grabbed the utensil out of Lorcan's hand and began to shovel food into her mouth, not feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment. Lily finally slowed down enough and took a deep breath of fresh air, and noticed that Lorcan was over by the window looking out in the sunshine filled lawn.

"You know you don't have to stay here with me Lor. Aunt Hannah'll probably let me out around noon or something." said Lily and set the tray down by her feet where an over-eager house elf whisked it away.

Lorcan turned away from the window, walked over towards Lily and sat down on the edge of her bed. He smiled up at her and said, "I know."

Lily was confused by this comment but didn't reply, just took the glass and gulped it down all at once.


	7. Dragonflies

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me. At this rate in the story it might actually turn out to be a Scorpius/Lily/Lorcan love triangle. And before we get to reading, I was wondering if anybody would like to "adopt" my other story? It's called A Silver Lily if you haven't seen or read it 9but Im talking about the ones who have). I just don't think I'll be able to do anything more with it. If you do just PM me.**

* * *

><p>Dragon Flies<p>

Later that day, Lily was finally able to go free of the hospital wing. Lorcan was told to keep an eye on her until she got to her common room. As he walked her down to the dungeons, their path a intercepted by Peeves. Peeves, as the school's poltergeist, found it necessary to run havoc in the halls anytime the Bloody Baron wasn't around. One time, Lily and Winchester were walking to Herbology and Peeves thought it would be funny to drop a bucket of dragon fertilizer on their heads. Fortunately, the Bloody Baron came around the corner just as Peeves was about to turn the bucket upside down. No one ever knew why the certain little poltergeist wasn't banished from the school ages ago.

They rounded the corner to where the entrance was to the Slytherin common room was. Lily turned to Lorcan, "Thanks for walking me here Lorcan, and for staying with me through the whole day." she said and blushed a little.

"It was nothing. It's not like I was doing anything." he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You really didn't have to though."

"I wanted to." said Lorcan and then checked his watch; it was half past eight. "Oh it looks like I got to go. See you in the morning Lils." he kissed her on the forehead before turning to run back up to the Ravenclaw common room.

Lily giggled, shook her head, and went to say the password but the passage way was already open. She instantly saw the contrast from the Slytherin common room and the rest of the school. In here it was dark and gloomy, the green torches giving off their normal eerie feeling. A hint of cold humidity lingered in the air as if it rained buckets of water then suddenly the sun was out. The scent of mold was faint as it rushed passed Lily and into the hall. She wondered if the smell had been there all along, and if so why just now notice it? But the thought of mold being anywhere near the Slytherin common room was ridiculous.

"Lily!" yelled out Winchester in obvious delight. She made a move to run and hug Lily but decided against it. Winchester plopped down on the couch, her long silky black hair falling into her eyes, between Maisie and Oakley who both waved and smiled at Lily. She smiled and waved back. It was just then in the common room, along with a now emerging Scorpius and his friend Grant Woodley.

"Hey Lils." said Scorpius said smiling. Grant just nodded curtly in her direction with a scowl on his face. Lily frowned but ignored Grant's greeting; it was common knowledge throughout the Slytherins that Grant openly despised Lily. "She's a Potter! She shouldn't even be here!" he cried one night.

Lily made her way over towards a comfy chair next to the roaring fire. "You want one?" asked Oakley and picked up a tray of little meat pies. They looked tempting but Lily had to shake her head, she'd eaten enough already. Oakley shot the rest of the group a worried glance.

"Ar-are you sure? I mean they are delicious." said Winchester who picked one up and shoved it in her mouth whole. The consequence of this was that she had a coughing fit and Maisie had to pat her back. Lily giggled.

"Guys, I appreciate you all trying to keep me from fainting again but Lorcan already made sure that I had enough food." Lily said and patted her small protruding belly. Maisie and Winchester looked at each other scandalized. Maisie whispered something to Winchester who nodded her head furiously. The two girls giggled then Winchester's eyes became huge and round, same as her mouth, then leaned in towards Maisie and whispered. This got an approving head nod from Maisie. They kept doing his for a while, apparently the other were forgotten. Only when Oakley made a rude movement in the couch did the girls stop their whispers and giggles and looked at the others, fully dumbstruck.

"You wanna share? asked Oakley, eyebrows raised in mock questioning.

Winchester opened her mouth but Maisie got to it before she did, "We were just saying how Lorcan likes you, Lily." Lily blushed a deep red.

"Impossible, I've known Lor since I was born. Literally! He was there _when_ I was born." said Lily. She looked to the fire, trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her face.

"Lily!" said Winchester so loud that it made Oakley jump, "He openly stares at you during every meal. Practically drooling in his pumpkin juice. If onl-" she was cut off by Scorpius.

"Well I think I'll let the girls gossip. Let's go, Grant. Oakley?" he stared expectantly at Oakley, urging him to go with them.

"Oh yeah, of course. Night girls." he said and was whisked away from the common room and into the third year's dormitory. Maisie crossed her legs and pulled them under her, looking intently at Lily, Winchester mimicked her actions.

They stared at Lily determinedly until she cracked, "Stop looking at me like that, will you." Lily snapped.

"He like you Lils." said Winchester simply. Lily shook her head. _It can't be_, she thought. They had grown up together, known each other all their lives. Lily put her head in her hands and contemplated this catastrophe.

"It is not a catastrophe!" scolded Maisie. Lily looked up shocked, not knowing that she mumbled her thoughts, "Man Lily, you're so lucky to have a boy as sexy as Lorcan Scamander after you." she said almost wistfully.

"Yeah I know but he's too old for me." said Lily saying the first excuse that came to mind. Silence filled the room.

"Oh please Lily," said Winchester, her voice rung out and Lily winced from her harshness in those words, "He's only like what? One year older than you?" her rhetorical questions hung in the air.

"I'm going to bed," said Lily getting up, "We can talk about this in the morning." Lily walked passed the couch and to her dormitory. She got into her pajamas and practically jumped into her bed, instantly falling asleep.

The next morning Lily was first to wake up. She got dressed quickly and headed up the Great Hall. To her surprise, but not by much, she was the first one there. She walked slowly over to the Slytherin table and began to load her plate with eggs and bacon. Just as she was taking a sip of pumpkin juice when Lorcan walked in. He was looking down at his feet but looked up when Lily began choking on her pumpkin juice. Lorcan looked up and smirked at Lily, made a bee-line for her table and sat down next to her.

His sandy blonde hair was damp and Lily could smell the soap radiating off him. His shirt was untucked from his pants and his tie was loose, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. "Hey Lils." he said and fumbled with his tie. Lily watched him for a while before grabbing the tie out of his hands and tied it herself, "Er, thanks."

"Welcome." she said and went back to her food. Lorcan sighed three deep heavy sighs, "Is there something wrong Lor?" asked Lily, fully concerned. Lorcan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." he said roughly then dropped his head, mumbling things.

"Lor are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" said Lily and she rested her hand on his shoulder. Lorcan looked up with a small smile on his face, his dark blue eyes shined with amazement and struggle. Before Lily knew what she was doing she leaned in close to him and their lips smashed together. She held her breath as she pulled back, eyes down.

"Lily?" said Lorcan in a small voice, Lily looked up, "I like you, _really_ like you." he said then kissed her again. Lily giggled but didn't object. "I'd better go, but before I do I want to ask you something. . . .This does mean what I hope it means, right?" he asked hopeful. Lily nodded her head and a huge grin broke onto his worried face. He jogged over to the Ravenclaw table just in time for the doors to open wide and students poured into the Great Hall. Lily kept her head down as the Slytherin table filled up and Winchester and Oakley sat down across from her.

They didn't say anything to her, just stared at the giddy Lily who couldn't stop giggling. She kept looking over to the Ravenclaw table and seeing Lorcan staring right back at her. Winchester raised an eyebrow, and followed Lily's dreamy gaze. Her head spun around so fast that there was an audible crack. Winchester's hand flew to her neck but her eyes were wide with amusement. "No way!" she said loudly, drawing the attention of those around.

"Keep it down. It literally just happened. Later okay?" said Lily. She was grateful when Winchester just nodded her head and ate breakfast, leaving Oakley confused and behind o the whole subject.

Later in Transfiguration while they were Transfiguring snails into small balls, Lily told Winchester and Oakley about what happened that morning in the back of the classroom. As the professor passed by them, Lily quickly grabbed her wand, swished it, and the snail on her desk flew across the room and landed in a Gryffindor's hair. Professor Gibbons ran over to the shrieking girl and pulled the slug out, "It's completely harmless Miss Anderson." she then returned to Lily's desk, "A little more flick than swish Potter."

"Sorry Professor." said Lily a pretended to write down "Flick not swish" on a piece of parchment, ignoring the laugh that was about to burst out of her. At the end of class, Lily walked out of class laughing like a hyena. Her, Winchester, and Oakley were making their way to Potions.

"That was great when you made that slug fly into Racheal Anderson's hair." said Estelle coming up behind Lily.

"That was an accident and you know it Estelle." said Lily coolly. She had never gotten over the fact Estelle wouldn't let her talk to Stella. Lily knocked Estelle's arm off her shoulder.

"Whoa, Potter calm down!" she said unnecessarily loud. She go exactly what she want, the attention of others, when everyone stopped around them in the dark narrow corridor. Lily began to walk away from the over eager first years.

"Estelle, I'm not going to fight you, I'm not going to give you the attention you want and I am certainly not going to give you the time of day. You're lucky that I even wasted my breath for a low life like you." said Lily, stopping only briefly to look back on Estelle. The crowd around had all gasped and Winchester made an audible giggle but covered it up with a cough.

"What does that mean Potter?" said Estelle, clenching her fists tight.

"It means that I am done with this conversation. And now if you please, I have better stuff to talk to." Lily turned to leave but only got a few steps in before she got tackled to the ground. Her face hit the ground and bounced off. Blood instantly began to pour. Lily was able to turn around and see Estelle reeling her fist back for a punch, however Lily was faster. She took advantage of the close range of Estelle's face and head-butted the girl. A loud crack rung out and the background noise faded a bit but grew louder again. Winchester could be heard the most; she was being held back by Oakley.

Being distracted Lily never saw the huge fist come down and hit square in the jaw. The room was momentarily blurry and the sight of Professor Parks hobbling hurriedly around the corner. The noise stopped immediately and Estelle jumped up. "She started it Professor," her voice was full of fake tears, "I was just walking along with Racheal Anderson to see if she was okay and Lily Potter just tackled me to the floor for no reason. Winchester Pars was right beside her in every step of the way." Lily and Winchester stared appalled at Estelle. However, Parks just stared at the two accused girls with malevolent black eyes.

"Estelle hospital wing, now. Pars, Potter, you both have detention with me on Saturday, six sharp." he turned to leave but a Gryffindor boy stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, but Lily Potter has lost more blood than she should have, shouldn't she go to the hospital wing also?" at his comment others spoke up too, saying that Estelle started the fight.

"She doesn't even like me!" exclaimed Racheal. Although Professor Parks listened to the stories he didn't have to believe them, and that's exactly what he did.

"Alright. Alright!" he yelled, "You all can stand up for Potter all you want! Potter go to the hospital wing if you must." he said a little disappointed. Lily nodded curtly to her friends, mumbled a thanks to the Gryffindors and hurried off to the hospital wing. She didn't like the sticky feeling the pool of blood made her clothes feel. A small trail of crimson blood followed her all the way up to the hospital wing.

Lily opened the door to the room and blinding white light shined out. It made Lily's head hurt so much. Her head throbbed so much it was unbearable, she grabbed the doorframe, getting the attention of Hannah Longbottom. "Oh dear, I suppose you were the other side." she said and hurried over to Lily. Hannah had to drag Lily over to a bed all the way at the end of the ward. "Lily Bug, you've lost a lot of blood. Oh and you've cracked your skull, and broke your nose. _Tsk_ _tsk_" Lily laughed but seriously regretted it. "Here take this," a glass with multiple colors swimming around in it was thrust in her face. Lily downed it in one.

It made her throat burn horribly but it felt good altogether. Lily noticed that her headache was gone but there was a pain at the front of her face, one at her forehead and one at her nose. Hannah had took off the robes Lily was wearing and handed them off to a small house elf. Hannah now waved her wand, making all the blood on Lily disappear. "You should be good around dinner time Sweetheart. next time be the bigger person and just walk away."

Lily went to protest but decided against it; her face hurt too much to say anything. The next thing she knows, Lily moved to a cleaner bed and fell asleep, not waking for many hours later quite past curfew causing her to stay in the hospital wing over night again.

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling that you're going to be spending more time in there than your father did altogether in his years at Hogwarts." chuckled Lorcan. It was the next day and him and Lily were walking out onto the grounds. The grass was wet and cold from the morning dew.<p>

"Yeah, well my mum wasn't all to happy getting a letter from Professor Parks saying that _I _sent Estelle to the hospital wing. It's totally bizarre Lor, Parks doesn't like me whatsoever." said Lily, swinging their hands back and forth.

"Ah but who couldn't like you Lils?" he asked

"I asked myself the same question, but you might want to ask Parks on that one." said Lily with a small laugh. She conjured up two small pillows for them to sit on. Lorcan gave her a wry smile because they were incrusted with he Slytherin House crest, "Sorry, I'm still working out the quirks in the spell." she took the pillow that was in-between the two roots and sat down. The sun was just now coming up behind the Quidditch pitch and was glistening on the lake.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it." said Lily as she turned to Lorcan. He nodded his head but he wasn't looking at the lake or the Quidditch pitch, he was looking at Lily.

"It's very beautiful." he said and kissed her lightly as the bell rung. They raced back up to the castle and she kissed him on the cheek before they parted.

Lily was walking leisurely to History of Magic when Nick came up behind her. He didn't say anything at first, they just walked in awkward silence then he said, "So, you and that Scamander kid." it wasn't a question

"Yeah," Lily sighed sweetly. She hoisted her bag up higher on her shoulder and heard Nick scoff. "What?" she asked, instantly growing angry.

"Nothing. Is he treating you well?" he asked

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"I'm just wondering Lily, calm down. does James know?"

"He will eventually." said Lily, stopping outside Professor Binns classroom. "I'll see you later Nick." said Lily and rushed into the classroom. Nick's smirk annoyed her, and she instantly knew he would run and tell James immediately. Lily mentally kicked herself for letting that information escape from her mouth and into Nick's brain. As Lily opened her bag, a small, sapphire blue, box fell out. She quickly picked it up off the floor and opened it. When she did so, a small crystal dragonfly flew out. There was no note but she had a feeling it was from Lorcan. If it was ever going to be recorded then that would be the only History of Magic class Lily stayed awake for.


	8. Moon Dreams

**A/N: Okay so I recently reread my fanfiction and noticed all the spelling errors. I am amazed that you all didn't scorn me or something about it or left this fanfic. Even in the end there were so many that I didn't even know what I was saying and I didn't want to read it anymore. So my gratitude goes to you all and I apologize in advance of my errors...don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Moon Dream<p>

"Your kind ain't taken lightly in these here parts." said a voice from behind, the old Western accent clear in his voice. Lily gulped and turned around but quickly noticed that she wasn't getting talked to. It was however, Grant Woodley.

"Grant?" asked Lily completely confused. As she looked around it donned on her that it was near nighttime, the full moon was out bright and shining. It was the only thing illuminating the two people in front of her. _Actually, _thought Lily, _it seems bigger than normal. _A sudden ripping noise made Lily tear her eyes away from the enticing moon. What she saw made her gasp and stumble backwards. Grant's normally light green eyes turned full black and his back hunched up. Lily covered her eyes with her hands and heard a loud howl.

Two shots from a pistol rang out into the freezing night. On the third shot a yelp sounded through the thundering ring, the werewolf had been hit. Lily uncovered her eyes only to see Grant the Werewolf hunkered down, a haze that she just now noticed, was around everything. The man with the silver pistol leaned over Grant who was whimpering madly. Without warning Grant jumped up and took the man to the ground. Screams of pain and terror pierced through the dark night. Then a calmness took over and everything quieted down.

Grant stood up, body covered in crimson blood, some of its his, some not; it was glistening in the moon-light as he began to turn slowly. Lily's heart stopped, she must be next. There was nothing there to protect herself with. Her wand wasn't in the pocket of her...pajamas? _Why would I be in my bed clothes?_ Lily thought. As Grant turned towards her, blood dripping from his muzzle, a snarl poised on his werewolf transformed face. He pounced.

Claws ripped through the flesh of Lily's shoulders and warm blood trickled down her arms. Another howl emitted from Grant before he looked menacingly down at Lily and said, "I never really did like you." in a gruff voice, barring dark grey, and sharp teeth. His mouth opened wide and clamped down onto Lily's face just as she screamed.

"Dude! Wake UP!" yelled Scorpius. He pushed Grant with so much force that Grant flew off his bed. Jasper chuckled behind him. Grant jumped up, pale as ever and sweat dripped down his face. The way his tee-shirt clung to him told Scorpius that Grant had another 'Moon Dream'. Scorpius sighed and crossed to the other side of the bed and helped Grant up. He looked deeper into those light green eyes and saw that Grant's pupils were slightly dilated.

"It's full moon tonight, okay!? If I wanted them to stop I'd have done that by now." said Grant in a whisper to where only Scorpius and Jasper could here. Grant shoved pass Scorpius, pulled out a new shirt, took off the old one and put the new one on.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Jasper. He brushed his curly black hair back. Grant hung his head and shook it.

"You both would hate me."

Scorpius laughed a bit nervously, "No we wouldn't." silence fell and Grant's eyes rose with worry, "Grant, you're my best friend. I know you can't control thee dreams, the last thing I would do is hate you. Jasper's in the same boat. Right Jasper?"

Jasper tore his eyes away from the window where the giant squid was chasing grindylows. "Yeah. We can't hate you for having dreams against your will."

Grant sighed and retold them his dream, "So I tackled Lily, said 'I never really did like you." and bit her face off..." Once again silence fell in the dormitory, the only sound was the still sleeping boys' snores. Grant stood up furiously, his hands going to his hair, "See I told you. Now if you don't mind -which I'm pretty sure you won't- I'm going to go get some breakfast and then go to the library." then before anyone could stop him, Grant rushed out.

Just seconds later as Scorpius and Jasper were pulling on fresh clothes, a high-pitched scream sounded out, waking the other third year boys. "Lily calm down!" said Winchester as loud as she could but Lily's screams still echoed through the Slytherin common room. The scream continued in one long, impossible breath. Scorpius pulled up his trousers and buttoned them, and left Jasper to see the commotion.

Lily was laying on her back, halfway down the stairs with Grant trying to pull free from her. "What's her deal?" Oakley asked Winchester who were next to Scorpius.

"Oh she had this horrid dream about Grant turning into a Werewolf and eating her face off. Now, I'm guessing, she's terrified of Grant." Winchester replied, seeming to just throw the matter over her shoulder as if it really wasn't important. Finally the scream died away and Scorpius looked up just in time to see Grant flee the dungeon.

Later that day during dinner Lily approached Scorpius, "Hey Scorpius, have you seen Grant? I know he doesn't like me but I want to apologize for screaming at him like that. I had a nightmare and was still a little jumpy." Lily explained and sat down across from him. They were the only ones at the Slytherin table so far and the only early few who were at dinner at that time. Unfortunately, Lily had walked in with Lorcan who was shooting daggers at Scorpius every time Lily made a grab for food. However at the angle Lorcan was watching from it looked as if Lily kept grabbing Scorpius's hand instead.

"No, I haven't actually. Grant bailed from all the classes today," he said and Lily's face fell, "But I wouldn't worry about it, he was having a rough morning from the start." he said truthfully but didn't reveal any details.

"Oh, well if you seem him tonight tell him I'm sorry I know he doesn't like me for some odd reason but I still didn't need to react the way I did." she said and then began eating her food. She was done by the time the fourth person came into the Hall. She looked back and Scorpius saw he fork go slack in her hand and her face momentarily pale, "Oh Godric." she mumbled. Lily jumped up and that was the first time Scorpius noticed blood trickling down her hand. It was fresh.

"Lily, your bleeding!" said Scorpius, clearly worried.

"What?" Lily exclaimed clearly worried but for a whole different reason. Scorpius could tell that she was but didn't know why, "Oh. This? I just hit my arm on something sharp on my way down here. It didn't look serious enough to go to the hospital wing." she said, trying to sound dismissive. With a worried glance at the newcomer, Lily hurried out of the Great Hall and possibly to the Slytherin dungeon. Scorpius looked up from his food, sensing eyes on him, and thought it was Lorcan but surprisingly enough it was Nick Krum. Nick hurried out of the Hall just as fast as Lily when Scorpius made eye contact with him.

"Okay," said Scorpius to himself, "That was definitely _not _suspicious."

"I'm gone for the whole day Malfoy and you've already gone mad and senile." said Grant. Scorpius looked up at Grant's smiling face and Jasper's worried glances he tossed up at the ceiling. It showed a reddening sky and the sun was almost down.

"Nah man, just thinking about Lily." said Scorpius as Grant and Jasper sat down. Jasper was finally tore his eyes away from the ceiling at the mention of Lily's name.

"Oh so you and Potter eh?" he asked and grabbed a roll, took a too big of a bite and choked it down the best he could with pumpkin juice.

"No she was just in here before you guys and asked me to apologize for her to Grant. Then before she left that new guy Nick Krum, came in. She looked so frightened and I noticed blood running down her arm. Do you think those two things could be related in anyway?" said Scorpius sounding like a detective.

"Yeah, I saw that too," said Grant, "We passed each other and she apologized and so did I. There was a lot of blood on her arm and you could see it make it's way into her robes. After we departed though she ran like crazy up to the library. I thought it was because of the encounter with me but then Nick was right on her heels a few minutes later."

The Great Hall was already filled up and the noise of different conversations filled Scorpius's head uninvited and it was sooner rather than later when Nick reappeared. He was fuming, so much that Scorpius could practically see steam coming out of his ears. Nick took a seat between James and Albus, who they greeted like a long lost brother. Scorpius was caught up with examining Nick that he didn't see nor hear Grant's departure to the Shrieking Shack.

"Scorpius, man! Let's go, we still have that Divination essay to finish." said Jasper, and he ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"Why don't you just get your hair cut?" asked Scorpius.

"I like my hair long. Some say it makes me look manly." said Jasper who muttered the password.

"Your grandmother doesn't count man." said Scorpius teasingly. He ran through the passageway just as Jasper made a lunge for Scorpius's robes. They chased each other, occasionally punching each other in a friendly way all the way to their own dormitory and went to sleep. Not one of them noticed the auburn haired girl silently crying on the window seat in the shadows.

In the morning Lily reluctantly pulled herself up and off the bench seat next to the window. She felt weak and just wanted to sleep all day. Unfortunately she ha to attend classes or go to the hospital wing. Never in her life did she want anyone to find out about her problem. Up and out of site on her bed in the dormitory for first year girls, Lily put a Shield Charm on her curtains to make sure no one was able to look in on her.

She gently took off her bloody robes, wincing as it they scraped horribly against her bleeding wounds. Tears stung in her eyes as she took out the small first aid kit she had gotten two years ago for her birthday. Taking out an oval shaped bottled filled with opal colored goo, Lily dapped some on a cotton ball and rubbed it onto her round shaped wounds. After the fatal sting the once bleeding wounds turned into scars. Scars that she'll have forever, reminding her of those horrible memories. _Or until you can get your hands on some Scar-Be-Gone, _said a persistent voice in her head that always liked to rationalized with her on the most unusual and unordinary things that happened to Lily the past two days.

Lily began to get dressed but was stopped halfway on putting on her skit when Winchester opened her curtain, "What are you doing Lily?"

"Um, getting dressed for classes. What else would I obviously be doing on Friday?" asked Lily, slightly agitated.

"Lily, dear, it's Saturday. Go back to sleep and relax." with that Winchester closed her curtains on a relieved Lily. Lily made an audible sigh and slumped her shoulders in relaxation. She quickly pulled her set of bloody robes and put them at the very bottom of the hamper, she climbed into her pajamas and then into her soft, comfortable, warm, and inviting bed.


	9. Scars

Scars

Several weeks passed quickly by for Lily and before she knew it the Christmas holiday was just four weeks away. The Halloween feast went on without her, unfortunately. It wasn't because she was sick or anything; it was due because something more important came up. However, the more Lily told this story everyone close to her knew she was flat out lying. Winchester and Oakley even went to the extent of kidnapping her two weeks ago. It was after lunch and they pushed her into an empty classroom on the fifth floor.

"Spill it Potter". said Winchester a little more harsh than intended to. They pulled off the sack that they put on Lily's head just moments before.

"Spill what Pars?" retorted Lily, very agitated at the thought of being manhandled.

"Why have you been acting all distant all of a sudden? I mean you missed out on the Halloween feast _which_ you talked about non-stop. And then finally, _finally _you get to go after hearing how fantastic it is from your brothers and cousins. Then you come up with this lame excuse about 'something more important coming up'? Really Lils, really? By the way you talked about Halloween, the _feast _seemed like the more important thing to you." at this point in her rant, Winchester stopped pacing and bent over with her hands on her knees. She took in several deep breaths before looking at an awe-struck Lily.

It was a few minutes before Winchester began again, "Lily, we're best friends, you can tell me -us- anything," she gestured to Oakley, "Is it Lorcan? Is he treating you properly? Did you and James have another quarrel? And _why _are the arms of your robes covered in blood? I mean come on Lily, self harm? However, I know you well enough to know that you would never _ever_ do that. So, as your best friend, tell me please what's going on with you?" the plead in her eyes was heartbreaking. Lily gently removed herself and got up and hugged her best friend.

"Winchester," started Lily in a shaky voice. Lily was just about to tell Winchester that she had no idea what they were talking about but thought that it wouldn't satisfy either of them. And to be truthful, for the past month or so it seemed that chunks of her life missing. At first Lily thought she was being possesed because her mother told her a story about getting possesed by Tom Riddle's diary in her first year. However, Lily could vaugely remember being at the library or sleeping in the Slytherin common room when those empty memories came to her mind.

If she could just reach back far enough. Maybe, just maybe she could find a good enough answer for her friends. Just when a hint of a painful memory was at her finger tips Winchester shook Lily violently

"Lily! Earth to Lily!" yelled Oakley. Lily was silent.

"I'm so sorry guys but I can't remember anything." tears sprouted in her eyes.

There was silence for a very long time before Winchester

"Can't? Or won't." said Winchester fiercely. Oakley hugged Lily.

She ignored Oakley's hug answered Winchester, "Can't!" cried Lily over Oakley's shoulder, "I physically can't remeber anything. Well, right before you shook me I had something." Lily said a bit more forceful than intended.

Winchester looked taken aback, "Oh, so it's my fault now, is it?" she turned on her heel and slammed the door.

That was the last time Lily and Winchester have talked to each other directly for the past three weeks. Oakley, to his amusement and horror, played owl for the two girls. Although they both showed it, neither Winchester nor Lily would admit that they miss each other. On most days, like today, Lily would sit in a dark corner under her Invisibility Cloak. She usually went undetected but people tended to notice when a huge book falls on its own accord and a girl magically appears in a chair.

"Lily?" asked a voice from behind a bookshelf.

"Lorcan?" replied Lily fretfully.

"You are so hard to track, you know that right." he said and sat down across from her and folded his hands.

"Well I don't want to be found." she said quietly an shrugged her shoulders, thinking it was okay for her wanting to sit lone in the library and sulk.

"By me. Yeah, I know." he whispered angrily and dejectedly and got up to leave. He was a good ten feet away before Lily processed what he said. She got up hastily, upturned her chair, and ran over to him, all the while getting a dirty look from Madame Pince.

"Don't be silly! Of course I'm not hiding from you. What on Earth would make you think that? I just wanted to be alone." said Lily grabbing Lorcan's shoulder so he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. He turned to Lily with watery eyes before they turned angry.

"Don't think for second, Lily, that I don't know what's going on," said Lorcan advancing towards her menacingly, "I've seen him following us when we go out onto the grounds. I notice him staring at you during meal times and when you go off by yourself," he shook his head sadly, "I see him right at your heals. Apparently, I was just too love-struck and dimwitted to believe someone like you to ever be with someone like me."

All around them the turning of pages and the steadily scratch of quills stopped, so did Lily's heart. Not once in her life has she ever seen Lorcan this angry; not even when Lysander broke his beloved toy broom. Lily was standing dumbfounded when Madame Pince hobbled over to them, her stick clicking softly on the floor.

"I suggest that you two have this somewhere else before I take points from both of your Houses." she said in a hoarse whisper. The two children walked fast out of the library, Lily led them down a corridor and behind a tapestry where a hidden passage was. Lily took out her wand, placed a Silent charm on the doorway and then lit the tip of her wand. Lorcan's face was half illuminated which made Lily giggle and forget the reason why they were in there at the moment. After a few seconds of laughter she realized that Lorcan wasn't laughing with her and stopped.

"Lorcan," she started, "what's the matter?" Lorcan looked at her in exasperation, pulled out his own wand and lit the tip also.

"Lily, I'm not that dumb to see that you've been cheating on me." he said hurt. Lily's mouth dropped and now it was her turn to give the exasperated look.

"I would never!" tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She turned away.

"Don't lie to me Lily! There is obviously something going on with you and...well _him_," said Lorcan, not being able to say the name, "Well, that's what I thought at first but then Lysander said that you would come to me if there _was _something wrong. I gave you a few days and when you didn't come and tell me..." his voice drifted off. They stood in silence for awhile with tears rolled down Lily's face and he back turned towards Lorcan.

She finally turned to face him after five minutes, "Lorcan, yes, I do have my secrets but no, I would never cheat on you. I would come to you if something was wrong with me but nothing is," said Lily and put her hand down so now that the light of her wand illuminated the ground mostly. Lorcan opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut him off, "I don't think you are dimwitted and look where I am now, with you."

Lorcan dropped his wand to his side too and with his free hand grabbed Lily's, "If something was to put our relationship in jeopardy or one of our lives in danger, you'd tell me right?" he asked as they stepped through the tapestry and out into the torch-lit hallway.

"Of course I would." Lily said uncertainly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." said Lily. As they walked down to the Great Hall to see if they can still get some lunch, Lily contemplated with what just happened and he life. Lorcan was very close to breaking up with her. And for what reason? A reason Lily did not know nor remember. Why couldn't she remember though? This was the thing that kept nagging at her all through the next couple of weeks until the Christmas holiday; not the fact that Lorcan was just about to break up with her but the fact that she can't remember anything.

Lily boarded the train with Lorcan in front of her and James, Albus, Lysander behind her. They passed several empty compartments and Lily stopped them on the fourth passing, "Guys, here's an empty one. And in case you didn't notice, so are all the rest."

"Don't be ridiculous Lils," said James when she went to open the door to one, "We can't sit here. It's, well, Slytherin territory." Lily rolled her eyes and proceeded towards the compartment again.

"In case you haven't noticed _again_ James, but I am a Slytherin." said Lily and she held the door open for them to congregate into the roomy compartment. James was the last one to walk in.

"I try the best I can." he said with a smile and Lily playfully slapped him on the shoulder. As they got settled in the compartment, the train began to take it's long journey to Kings Cross. The sky was the perfect forget-me-not blue shade and there was not a cloud in the sky despite the heavy snow on the ground. Albus and Lysander were playing an intense game of Exploding Snaps and Lily's head was lolling onto Lorcan's shoulder.

Just as Lily's eyes closed and her dreams pursued her mind a loud _BANG! _issued from the small table Albus pulled out for the game. This was so unexpected that Lily jumped in her seat and fell to the floor face first. Lorcan helped her up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. Her face was red with anger as she stalked off to the bathroom. Halfway there though, she passed a compartment with Maisie, Scorpius, Grant, and Jasper in it. They all waved to her happily and Maisie gestured for her to sit down but Lily shook her head.

Maisie folded her hands and put them to her chest and began to beg mockingly. Lily rolled her eyes, chuckled , and slid the door open and sat down next to Scorpius who handed her a licorice wand. They all sat around, laughing at jokes and talked about the next Quidditch match: them against Hufflepuff. It began snowing again and the blue sky was restless with grey, moody clouds. As the train slowed to a stop and Lily walked off with Maisie giving her a ride on her back. They stepped off the Hogwarts Express and Lily jumped down onto the concrete.

"Bye guys," she said hugging everyone that was in the compartment and as she moved from Scorpius to Grant she hesitated. Since the day that se had that dream and screamed in his face, Lily and Grant had got along pretty fine but were they on hugging terms? She would just have to risk it; Lily was just about to Grant when Lorcan walked by with James. Albus and Lysander must have stayed behind. She gave Grant a quick one armed hug before rushing off with James.

They found their parents pretty quickly and Lily was showered in hugs and kisses by Ginny. Once from the clutches of her mother, Lily was pulled into a long hug by Harry, "Don't ever leave me again Flower." he said into Lily's hair.

"Daddy," said Lily pulling away, "I have to go to school."

"I know, I know." he said and pulled James, who was almost as tall as his father, a side hug, "Where's Albus?" Harry stood on his tiptoes and tried to look over the crowd.

"He's coming. Him and Lysander got into it when their game of Exploding Snaps exploded and woke Lil up." James nudged Lily softly in the ribs with his elbow.

"Well he better hurry up before we leave him," said Ginny checking her watch then glancing up and a smile replaced he scowl.

"Hey, sorry I took so long." said Albus who was supporting a small cut on his lip.

"We'll ask no questions," said Ginny, "if you hurry up because we need to be somewhere." and with that the Potters whisked themselves away into their Muggle car and went home. Lily watched as the trees and buildings and the people on the sidewalk whizzed by in a messy blur. While the snow at Hogwarts was pure white and fluffy, the snow in London was grey and slushy. It was piled in the corners of the sidewalk and then they turned into the street that lead to number twelve, Grimuald Place.

Lily was already asleep with her head on James's shoulder when they parked. He moved to pick up his sister but Harry said he'd get her. While Harry was busy unbuckling Lily and picking her up, Ginny was rushing inside and in her haste to do so, tripped over the troll leg they used as an umbrella stand. "Oh my," Harry whispered, "James go help your mother."

James scurried off towards his fallen mother. Once she was up off the ground, she hurried off to the drawing room to await their guests. Harry however, didn't care about their guests. He just kept carrying Lily to her room. When he got there he opened the door and laid her down on the bed; that was when he noticed the little round scars all over her upper arm. "Hhm." said Harry quietly, his brows furrowed in confusion. It was a couple minutes later while he was in the kitchen when he yelled for his sons.

"Hey James, Al!" they came obediently, "Who does Lily hang out with at Hogwarts?" Harry asked and grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Mostly Slytherins. Why?" said Albus.

"Because she has these little round scars all over both her arms. Do you think they would harm her in any way?" asked Harry prying for more details.

"Well seeing my opinion of Slytherins, yes the would," James stared, "But I don't think they would. They've treated her like one of them since the ride to Hogwarts. The only one that I think _would _harm is Estelle Bullstrode."

"Bullstrode?" said Harry shocked, for he had not heard that last name in years, "As in _Millicent _Bullstrode?"

"Yeah, I heard that she got married, had a baby then her husband ditched her." said James nonchalantly, "But from what I heard that Lily and Estelle haven't gotten along since the first day of school and then she jumped Lily..." James sentence stopped abruptly when his mother, and the guests arrived: the Malfoys.

"Hello Draco," said Harry giving the man a firm handshake, "Scorpius," he got the same greeting, "And this must be your wife Astoria. Nice to meet you." Harry gestured for them all to sit then a light bulb went off in his head, "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to Scorpius here. Uh, may I?" he asked.

"Sure. Go right ahead." said Astoria, giving Scorpius a pat on the shoulder before he got up. James and Albus glared at him as Scorpius followed Harry up the stairs and into the drawing room once again.

"Don't worry Dra- I mean Scorpius," Harry cut himself short of saying Draco and began laughing, "Sorry, you just look so much like your father, except your hair, it's more wild than his was. Anyways, as I was saying, your not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Lily's social life at Hogwarts. Earlier today, just a few minutes before you arrived actually, I saw some scars, little round ones, all over her upper arms. You wouldn't have any idea as to who's behind them, do you?" he asked hopefully.

Scorpius had to think very hard to that one day when he saw Lily bleeding in the Great Hall. Although, later in the Slytherin common room when he asked her more about it she had said that she had no idea what he was talking about. Lily could have been lying or...well no, she was lying.

"Actually sir, a week before Halloween I saw Lily in the Great Hall for breakfast. I noticed that her hand, well I guess it could've been her arm now, was bleeding. Then that Nick Krum guy came in and she fled the Hall as if it had Fiendfyre in it. Soon after that my friends Grant and Jasper came in and they saw the blood too and saw Nick at Lily's heels." said Scorpius.

Harry crossed his arms and leaned back, furious. He had two suspects and one makes more sense than the other. On the other hand, why didn't Lily tell anyone about this? She seemed like such a brave little girl, unless. No, it couldn't be, "Thanks Scorpius, you may go back to the kitchen now. When you get there tell Ginny that I had very important business to attend to at the Ministry." Harry ruffled Scorpius's hair and Apparated to the Ministry.

As Scorpius walked slowly down to the kitchen he was looking at the carpeted floor. The coincidence of this usual habit was that he bumped into somebody: James Potter and he did not look happy.

"Listen here Malfoy," James said menacingly, not even letting Scorpius say sorry, "If I find out that it's you hurting my baby sister, then that will be the last thing you ever do. Got it? It's bad enough that she's a snake but living with one? I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to drop out of Hogwarts."

"Oh really? Well us 'snakes' were the ones comforting her when her big all mighty brother abandoned her. She seems pretty happy and if you ask me-" Scorpius was cut off.

"Well I didn't." muttered James threateningly.

"If you ask me," said Scorpius loudly just in case James decided to cut him off again, "That Nick Krum guy looks pretty guilty." and with that Scorpius stalked off down in the kitchen, well tried to anyways. Halfway down the staircase James came down on Scorpius like a boulder and they tumbled down together, kicking and punching. They burst through the doorway of the kitchen and it only took Ginny a mere fifty seconds to part them.

"James Sirius Potter! You do not treat guests like this! Go to your room NOW!" said Ginny, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his busted lip. Once the tale-tell slamming of James's door Ginny turned towards the Malfoys, "I am so sorry, he's not usually like this. Scorpius dear, if you want to clean up then go to your room, I'm sure Albus would be delighted to show you were it is. Isn't that right Albus." Ginny said the last part through gritted teeth that Albus didn't object to show Scorpius where his room was.

"There you go," said Albus moments later, showing Scorpius his room, "Through there is the bathroom." and with that he disappeared down the hallway. Scorpius took one look at his bed and decided that he was too tired to wash his face of blood. So he just changed into his pajamas and pulled the soft covers to his chin and fell asleep.


	10. Ice Cream Kidnapper

**A/N: So sorry about the lateness. I had a rough weekend with the bestie and her bf then the school week just killed me with math homework and I didn't realize it'd be two whole weeks before updating again. But here is the next chapter. I was going to do some of these events later in Lily's first and third year since I've only revealed little hints on "Nick" and some on...erm...a _certain_ character. However, I felt like the time was right and there will be flashbacks so don't worry my little pretties...Oh! and I expect reviews...**

* * *

><p>Ice Cream Kidnapper<p>

"Lily, dear, may I see your wand?" Harry asked the next day after dinner. They were all in the living room watching Muggle shows on the television. Draco sat next to Harry and they kept shouting absurd things at the actors. James and Albus were playing Wizard Chess while Ginny and Astoria disappeared somewhere. Lily was reading a Muggle fairytale book, waiting for Scorpius to get out of the shower.

"Sure Daddy." said Lily and got up from the couch. She stepped over James who didn't bother to move his legs and ran up the stair case. As she was passing the bathroom, the door flew open and Scorpius stepped out with a bunch of steam. His platinum blonde hair was dripping wet and drips dropped down onto his dark green shirt. He had on custom made sweatpants with the Slytherin House crest on the right leg.

Lily smirked, "Nice attire Malfoy."

He looked down at his evening wear and chuckled, "Thought I'd show some House spirit."

"You might just become a spirit." Lily muttered under her breath as he began to walk away, "Good luck!" she called out.

When Lily began walking again she heard her dad's belly-laugh ring out through the house, "I love your nerve boy! After all, this is a house filled mostly with Gryffindors!"

Lily shook her head, grinning, and walked into her room. She searched her trunk and frowned slightly. Her wand wasn't there. Keeping her calm, Lily went to her bathroom but it wasn't there either. Heart beating faster than usual, Lily rushed back to her room and dropped to her knees. Maybe it was under her bed? Nope. Lily was now deep in panic.

"Daddy!" she yelled out, the fear crystal clear in her voice. When he didn't answer Lily called out again, "Daddy!" it was more of a shriek and barely decipherable. Thundering footsteps pounded up the steps and her bedroom door burst open. Harry had his wand out and Draco followed. She distinctively heard Albus and James accusing Scorpius.

"I swear Malfoy, if you did anything-" James was cut off.

"Like I said last night Potter, I was there for her when her big brother made her cry every night. Why would I even think to harm her?" Scorpius shot back. _It was true_, thought Lily. She spent countless nights laying on a Slytherin couch crying her eyes out while Maisie or Winchester did their best to comfort her.

"What's wrong Flower?" Harry asked, his concern was pouring out of him.

"I can't find my wand and I've looked everywhere for it!" wailed Lily, putting her head in her hands. Lily didn't see the worried exchange of glances that Draco and Harry shared.

"I'm sure we'll find it Sweetheart," said Draco in a fatherly voice and put a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Maybe it just fell out of your trunk and it's laying under the kitchen table or something." as if to prove his point, Draco pulled out his wand, "_Accio _wand." they waited a good minute but when a wand didn't zoom into her room Lily began crying and Harry knelt beside his daughter.

"I don't know why you're crying Lily, it's not like you liked your wand anyways." said James. Scorpius shot him a look and ducked just in time for Lily's pillow that hit James in the face. He fell backwards and Albus laughed.

"James go to your room." said Harry and put Lily onto her bed. This command made Albus guffaw which got him into trouble too, "Albus you too. If your mother asks where we-" Harry gestured to himself and Draco, "tell her we went into work. Be good you too." he bent down, kissed a crying Lily, and Apparated out, followed by Draco.

Scorpius stood in the doorway, smirking at a grumbling James and Albus before they trudged to their own rooms. He then looked at Lily concerned, "You okay Lils?" he asked and slowly walked over to her and sat down on the end of her bed. Lily locked their eyes before she shook her head, burst out crying again, and hugged Scorpius. He was shocked at first because this was the first hug they ever shared.

"It's okay Lils. I'm sure our fathers and your uncle Ron will be able to find your wand." he said rubbing Lily's wavy auburn hair.

"It's not that." Lily managed to choke out, "Well it's part of it."

"Do you want to tell me?" asked Scorpius softly.

Lily shook her head no, "It's too complicated." after a while Lily's sobs turned into sniffs, "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

Scorpius thought for a moment. He's looked in the freezer yesterday and there wasn't any ice cream in it. How were they supposed to get ice cream at ten o'clock in the evening. As if Lily read his thoughts she smirked, got up, took his wrist and ran down to the door leading out onto the street. She grabbed a small handbag from the counter and it jingled merrily with wizard currency. She pulled on some flats and gestured for Scorpius to do the same.

"Uh Lils, how're we supposed to get ice cream? Are we going to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron or something?" asked Scorpius, who finished pulling his coat and got Lily's off the rack and helped he into it.

"_Pft_." Lily scoffed."No, there's a Muggle stand down the street and he fries his ice cream. It's like the best thing in the whole world. I'm pretty sure he's a Squib though because he takes two Sickles for a bowl." she shrugged nonchalantly before she threw her head back and yelled, "James, Albus! Scorpius and I are going to go get deep fried ice cream! Be back later!" and with that they stepped on the icy sidewalk.

The wind, cold and sharp, whipped loose snow around their ankles. The streets were abandoned and the slightest noise could be heard, whether it was a far-off car horn or a baby owl hooting. The lamp posts cast yellow light only a certain amount of light and that casted dark shadows in the middle of the road. Lily thought she saw some movement in a very dark corner when she and Scorpius turned the block but it must have been a trick of the light.

They turned another corner and fluorescent lights of pink, green, and blue lit up a side of a building and couples and parents with kids were surrounding it, despite the cold. Laughter bounced off the buildings and rebounded until they got lost in the night sky. "C'mon!" said Lily cheerfully and grabbed Scorpius's hand. She didn't stop dragging him until they were forced apart by the crowd. Lily didn't seem to notice, because right now, she only had eyes for the huge ice cream balls that sent steam into the air. She pulled to a stop at the counter and grabbed her handbag, opened the clasp and put down four Sickles. "Two of your very finest John." exclaimed Lily.

The man behind the counter turned around and Lily gasped. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish on land, trying to find the right words to put into a sentence. However, the man behind the counter sneered down at her, his black eyes triumphant. "Well hello Miss Potter. Are you sure you should be out on a night like this _alone_?"

The last word had too much emphasis in it to be concerning. "Er, hi Professor Parks. What happened to John? Is he sick or...something?" Lily asked frightfully. She didn't have a good feeling about her Potions master or her Head of House since she first looked into those cold, hardened black eyes. If he was here, in London, and behind the counter of John's Ice Cream Café then something must be wrong, and not the good kind of wrong either. Lily glanced over her shoulder and Scorpius was nowhere to be found. Scowling, she turned her back to Professor Parks and stood tippy-toed, trying to see if she could see his head of blonde hair in the crowd.

However, Lily only just turned when she felt hands grab her roughly from behind and pulled her over the counter. Her head his the ground hard and was knocked out instantly. She woke up, unaware of where she was, hours later. The room she was in was dark and the smell of mold was heightened by a thousand. Lily wriggled her nose and scrunched her eyes in the darkness, failing to see anything. The soft _drip drip drip _of some kind of liquid was heard as it hit the floor. Lily tied to get up but was tied down to the bed and there was a sharp pain going through her head.

Candles flared up all around her and the face of Amycus Carrow stood before her, wand in one hand, knife in the other. Lily's screams pierced the buildings stale air and echoed off the walls. "What do you want?" she screamed, tears immediately running down her face.

Amycus stared at Lily with multiple emotions in his eyes and only one thing in his mind, "Revenge." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and advance on her.

* * *

><p>"Lily?" yelled Scorpius. He'd lost her as soon as they hit the crowd. Kids ran around with bowls in one hand and their spoons in the other, chasing each other to see what their food tasted like. Scorpius would have laughed at their innocent childish behavior but he was to worried about where Lily was right now. "Lily!" he called out again. <em>Maybe she's at the counter, <em>Scorpius told himself. It was like a beacon of hope flared inside him. Where else _could _she be? Nowhere but the counter.

Scorpius fought his way through the heavily filled crowd and made it successfully to the counter. Dread and disappointment filled him instantly: no one or thing was here except for four silver Sickles. He looked around and saw the lilac handbag Lily had earlier on the ground a short way away. Whoever took Lily obviously didn't mind to leave their footprints behind because they did.

He figured that he'd follow the prints now, just in case the person who left came back and wipe them away. Then, after he has found the location, he'd go back to Grimuald Place and either wait for Harry and his dad to get home or Floo to the Ministry. Although, there was always the fact that both the adults could be back by now. But wouldn't that mean that Harry would be coming to the ice cream stand in search for his daughter and her friend?

Scorpius absent-mindedly followed the prints as quietly and sneakily as he could. They came to an abrupt halt outside a building and he could see the faint flickering of lights, possibly candles, in the windows. His heart thumping in his throat, Scorpius turned to leave but heard a scream. "What do you want?" and then hysterical sobs. That was enough for Scorpius to sprint back to Grimuald Place. He burst through the door, breathless and sweaty, despite the coldness.

"Scorpius!" exclaimed Ginny, scandalized, "Where've you been? And where's Lily?" Ginny raised her eyebrow and Astoria sipped a glass of pumpkin juice, unconcerned.

"She and I...ice cream...got lost...crowd...I think...captured..." said Scorpius through breaths.

"What!" yelled James angrily from the doorway, "You _lost_ Lily? How could you!" James advanced on him.

Scorpius got his breath back just in time to move away from James and over to Ginny, "I know where she is though but we need Harry and Draco. Are they still at the Ministry?"

"No we're right here. Why?" asked Draco, who was just walking in, Harry following. Ginny rushed over to Harry.

"Harry, Lily's been kidnapped!" Harry visibly went pale and looked as if he was going to faint. He reached for his wand and gripped it, white-knuckled. Draco stood behind Harry, hand on his shoulder. Everyone stood around, looking to one another before Harry burst out.

"Well does anyone know where she is or are we just going to stand around like a bunch of idiots, goggling at each other and not do anything."

Scorpius slowly emerged from behind the kitchen table and looked Harry in the eyes. "Sir, let me help." said Scorpius softly. Anger flashed in Harry's emerald eyes for a moment before it went away. He grabbed his coat and told Scorpius to lead the way. Scorpius purposely strolled towards the door, yanked it open and a cold rush of wind struck them like a surprise dagger to the chest. Scorpius's breath caught I his throat for a moment before he began running back towards the ice cream place.

The crowd that was there before had dispersed to only a handful of people. Draco looked around confused, he obviously has never been there before. Harry swore under his breath and went over to the ice cream stand. He jogged over to the stand, looked behind it, and cussed again. Scorpius and Draco followed him and as Scorpius guessed, the tracks had been wiped clean. Harry suddenly looked as if he's lost everything in his life. His only daughter was missing and now all evidence possible was gone. Before anyone knew what he was doing, Scorpius darted around the stand and ran, slipping and sliding down a small alleyway. The two male adults didn't ask questions, just followed him.

They all three came to a sliding halt outside the same building as earlier. They heard loud sobs and screams of pain, which lasted fairly long, and Harry casted his Stag Patronus silently. It ran off in the direction of the Ministry and a few moments later there were soft _pop_ noises all around them and Aurors surrounded. A man with red hair, freckles, and a long nose walked up to Harry. They discussed things with Draco and all he others seemed to know what was going to happen.

It happened so quickly that Scorpius didn't even hear Lily scream again. The team of Auror Apparated away with a resounding _pop_ all at once and a startled scream came from the building. But it wasn't Lily's, it was the git who kidnapped her. Harry yelled simultaneously with Ron a very familiar name that Scorpius probably heard about a dozen times from his grandfather; although it wasn't good stuff, "Amycus Carrow!"

Glass shattered as the window right next to Scorpius broke open and Harry was on the ground on top of Carrow. A few Aurors came out and helped Harry contain the criminal. Scorpius saw his chance to go in and check on Lily, but the sight wasn't pretty. She was tied to a bed, kind of like the ones Muggle doctors have you sit on. Blood trickled from her bottom lip and her hair was matted with sweat. Her breathing was short and raspy. Her uncle Ron was tending to her so Scorpius tried not to intervene but when he saw Lily's wand laying askew on the hard cold concrete floor.

"Um, sir, I think I found Lily's wand." said Scorpius pointing to it on the floor. An old Auror with wrinkles all over her face walked over to it, Levitated it into the air, muttered a spell and they could visibly see the last spells used on her wand: there were standard spells from Transfiguration and Charms then there was, _Obliviate, Cruccio,_ and half of the spell _Avada Kedavra. _Ron's face reddened with anger and took three long strides over to the door, swung it open and slammed it shut. Almost all the Aurors were gone from the building now, probably getting Healers to the scene. Scorpius turned to go but a croaky voice called out his name raggedly and in breaks.

"Scor...pi...us." she gently raised her head but gasped in pain and her head fell with a light thud. He rushed towards her and saw that she had tears streaming down the sides of her face, "Where...s'my...Dad?"

"Outside. He'll be here in a moment." said Scorpius taking her hand and began stroking it unconsciously. He hushed her every time she began to talk and waited for Harry to come in and get his daughter. But when Harry didn't come Scorpius felt it safe to leave Lily alone for just a few seconds to run out and get Harry, or an eligible adult to come and get Lily. However when he tried put Lily's hand down gently she wouldn't let go.

"Don't leave me Scorpius. Please." the plead in her voice was enough to make him stay and Scorpius stroked her hand again. She began crying but not violently, more like as an after shock to help get through the pain. The talking outside dimmed-down and Harry walked in, there was a gash just above his glasses that were knocked askew. His footsteps echoed through the semi-empty room as he ran over to Lily.

"The Healers are here." he explained and scooped Lily in his arms. Scorpius nodded and watched as Harry ran out and handed Lily over to a woman in lime green robes. She was put in a vehicle which took off as if it were the Knight Bus. Scorpius stood there, looking at the makeshift bed that Lily had been on. It was dented and blood from her lip speckled the surface. He stood there, just taking reality in and his heart tightened in his chest. _Who would do something like this? _Shooting a sneer of disgust to the room, Scorpius left the building and joined his dad.

"What did they do to him?" he asked Draco. Scorpius shivered and realized that he didn't have his coat on.

"Well son, they took him to the Ministry for an inquiry. But if you ask me that's all kind of pointless," they started walking towards Grimuald Place, "He's either gong to lie or they're not even going to let him get a word in. Then Carrow will be thrown into Azkaban."

They rounded the corner and heard shouting and Draco quickened his pace. "You are not going and that's final! Your father is smart enough to call on Aurors! _James Sirius Potter_ get back here now!" someone yelled and Scorpius thought they sounded immensely like Ginny. Next thing Draco and Scorpius knew, someone flung themselves through the door and started running at them. "James!" yelled a distressed Ginny from the doorway.

"James no!" yelled Draco as James brushed pass them, bringing a rush of cold air in his wake. Scorpius acted on impulse and ran after James, tackling him in the soft snow that had fallen earlier that night on the sidewalk.

"Geroffme." James said, his mouth muffled by the ground.

"No! Not unless you promise that you won't run off!" said Scorpius. He could hear his father's footsteps and possibly Ginny's.

"I'm not going to promise _you _any-" his protest was cut off and his flailing stopped. Scorpius looked over his shoulder and found Ginny with her wand out and it was pointed towards them. Draco walked cautiously over and helped Scorpius up and then awkwardly picked up James. They walked back to the house and sat James on the couch next to Albus who looked too traumatized to move. He noticed Scorpius in the doorway and rushed over to him.

"Did you find her? Is she all right? Alive?" he asked the last part in a whisper, too afraid to hear the answer that nobody wanted to hear.

"We suspect that if we got there earlier," Ginny whimpered and Albus fell to his knees as they listened to the start of Draco's sentenced, "that she wouldn't have been in such a horrible condition. However, Harry is at St. Mungo's with Lily right now. They probably have her in a room right now and are fixing her up as we speak." there was a collective sigh in the room and Draco seemed to have noticed how the start of his sentence sounded.

* * *

><p>Painful memories flooded Lily's mind like a dam had broken. Her back arched as three months worth of pain touched her at once. She suddenly knew why it felt like part of her life for the past months have been nonexistent. She knew where she saw those familiar black eyes of her Potions Master. They belonged to Amycus Carrow. He had used Polyjuice potion and impersonated Nick. The same thing happened to Harry in his fourth year.<p>

Lily lay asleep, not moving her body from the fear of excruciating pain. Every time she'd try to move a horrible pain would shoot up her body, from head to toe. For days on end she lived in her mind only. The only thing she'd get to do was to listen to what her visitors said to her. On the last day of her coma she got three visitors, not including her parents.

"Oh Lily, this is all my fault. I should have stopped you." Scorpius started. His voice sounded muffled and Lily guessed that he had his head in his hands. He stayed quiet for a long. Then before he got up and left he said, "I don't even like ice cream." on instinct, Lily tried to laugh but with she being in a coma, all she did was grunt.

An hour later James came in, the hurt in his voice. All he could say was that he was a horrible brother for letting everything happen. He wouldn't leave and just sobbed on Lily's hand. Finally, five minutes before visiting hours were up, Ginny came in and dragged James out of there, chair and all.

"Please, I know that visiting hours are up but can I see her? Please?" said a voice from the hallway.

"Go ahead." said Harry, clearly seeing the pleading in Winchester's eyes. She rushed into the room and fell to her knees next to the bed.

"Oh Lily, if I only knew!" she wailed, "I can't believe...no wonder why he didn't like you." she broke into hysterics again and all Lily wanted to do was hug her best friend. Fighting against the pain, Lily willed her body to move. Her muscles ached and screamed, but Lily didn't give up. Where would her father be if he gave up on looking for the Horcruxes? Where would the _world _be if he did?

Lily's hand twitched but it went unnoticed. _Come on! Almost there!_ She urged herself on. Then Lily moved her body and hugged her best friend. Winchester yelped in surprise and hesitated to hug Lily. "I'm so sorry Winchester."

Winchester laughed, "What for? I was the one who walked away from you." Lily was dumbfounded. Winchester was the one who walked away but Lily should have apologized.

"I should have followed you."

"No, because if you did I think it would have been worse." they both laughed.

"Can't you just let me apologize?" laughed Lily through her tears. The laughter attracted the attention Ginny and Harry, who called in Healers and let Winchester stay there through the night. Lily was brought food, and only realized when it was right in her face that she was starving. Harry told her that she'd been out for a week and a half and had woken up just in time for Christmas. They decided to hold off all visitors tomorrow and let Lily readjust and see how she felt.

* * *

><p><strong>*End Note: I would've put more obstacles in there like Scorpius getting captured too when he first found Lily or Harry getting jinxed or something or other but c'mon...let's be real. It would've ended the same way (and I think Lily has been through enough hurt and pain already(which you'll see later)) and it would've taken longer to update. Besides, I know you all loved it...Right? Well the only way I'll find out is if you <em>review<em>...hint hint, wink wink. **


	11. Lorcan's POV

**A/N: Okay, I have two things to say. The first one is that this is just a fluff chapter. That's mainly why it's in Lorcan's POV -and it's at last minute. It will be short and there might be more to pop up at random. It will make sense so don't worry about that. Review so I know your opinions about it and see if there will be more. And that leads up to the second thing. My mom thinks that this story is a "loss cause" since nobody is reviewing. And I'm beginning to think that too. I'm not trying to offend anyone, that's just what it feels like. So please oh please start reviewing because my mom will make me stop writing and I don't want that to happen. Think it as a birthday present for me.**

* * *

><p>Lorcan's POV<p>

Lorcan was in bed when his brother rushed into Lorcan's room holding a piece of torn and worn parchment. He looked worried and scared. No words were exchanged as he handed Lorcan the parchment and plopped down on the bed. Naturally, as a brother, he was humored by Lysander's emotions and wasn't gong to take what the parchment had on it seriously. However that all changed when he began reading the letter. Lorcan was only able to take in a few words like, _"Lily is in St. Mungo's. Her condition isn't the best..." _and, _"Come visit her if you are able. She's in a coma but the Healers say it shouldn't last long..."_

He took a few steps back, trying to find the bed. The only thing that was running through his mind was _what happened to Lily bad enough to put in St. Mungo's? _That was when it hit him: Scorpius and his family was spending the holiday with her. And Draco was once a Death Eater. What if the apple didn't fall far from the tree? "I'm going to kill him." Lorcan muttered darkly.

"What?" asked Lysander. Lorcan jumped, he had forgot about Lysander was still here. I ignored his pestering questions and went to my drawer that held some spare parchment, quills, and ink. "Lorcan, if I'm thinking the same thing that you have then you are just going to make an idiot of yourself. Scorpius had nothing to do with what happened to Lily. Did you even read the whole thing?"

Lorcan stared at his brother. How could his brother not agree with him? His own twin. Lorcan was just about to voice this when the piece of parchment was shoved under is nose. This time Lorcan knew what was coming so he was able to comprehend everything better. Now, finishing the letter, Lorcan really did feel like an idiot.

"Do you think Mum will let us go visit her?" he asked Lysander, who just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back onto the bed.

"I don't know why she wouldn't." Lysander said through a mouthful of Chocolate Frog.

Later that day Lorcan had asked his mother, who looked shaken up, at dinner. She had said "No' so forceful that Lorcan didn't even ask again for the next week. And by then Lily was already home and the next day was Christmas so Lorcan didn't want to pester her with his presence. His Christmas gift was already at her house for her and it ha a note. So Lorcan didn't really see the need to write to her on Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I mean by short? So heed the warning that I gave about my mother making me stop and review to tell me if this idea about Lorcan's input is poo or not poo. I wouldn't care about either opinion.<strong>


	12. Conflicted Emotions

**A/N: So this might be up a little earlier than expected but we don't have school today to I worked on it. Plus it might be shorter than usual. First I would like to think BlushingWillow for reviewing. Your review made me so happy that my mom thought I was high (which I was not.) I don't like to demand or force or beg people to review but I'm going to need more than just one to keep this fanfiction going. **

* * *

><p>Conflicted Emotions<p>

"Honey! I'm home!" Lily shouted as she burst through the door. Harry, who was behind her, chuckled at his daughter. He was glad she made a quick recovery; however she still gets flashback pains. The Healers said they'd stop before she went to Hogwarts, but she should still drink a Calming potion every night before bed. Lilt stayed happy all the time and nobody questioned it, and that's how Lily liked it. She didn't want anybody to console her about her problem.

Although she skipped through the house with a smile on her face, Lily was trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill. She had thought that when they sent Lorcan the letter, he'd come immediately to St. Mungo's. But he didn't and Lily had told everything to Winchester only. She had sympathized Lily, who suspected that Winchester was only doing to make up for their fight. Lily wasn't a person who liked getting comforted, it just made her emotions worse.

Feeling ecstatic on Christmas day, feeling so sure that this would be the day that she'd get more than just one letter from Lorcan, Lily jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. She sought out his present under the jumble of all the others. Her brown eyes landed on a small box, which was wrapped neatly, and it had a note laying limply next to it. Lily's heart dropped a little, but she wouldn't let the disappointment settle.

Before Lily could take another look around, James and Albus bounded down the stairs and attacked her with big bear hugs. Behind them, Scorpius walked slowly and sleepily. He hadn't had time to brush his hair so it looked unruly. Trying to fix it, he ran fingers through it and yawned. It was a cute yawn, Lily decided, like a freshly born kitten. Shaking her head, Lily made her way over to a chair and sunk deep down into it. It hissed softly.

The children waited for their parents to fully wake up and to make their way down stairs. Harry picked Lily up as if she weighed nothing, sat down in the chair she was previously sitting, and put Lily on his lap. She pinked a little by the fact that she still sat on her dad's lap at the age of eleven and that Scorpius saw it all. However all this was forgotten when Ginny started passing the presents out.

They all got the usual: a Weasley sweater, even the Malfoy's, a package of candy and chocolate, something from every relative. Lily was still going through her candy package, trying to hold off on opening Lorcan's present. She hoped that she'd be able to sneak to her room later to open it without an audience. However, Albus had to go and open his big mouth and point it out to everyone that Lily had gotten a gift from Lorcan.

"Thanks Al." she muttered darkly as she swiped the box and letter off the ground and tore into the packaging. The box was a deep shade of blue and the inside was lined with bronze. _Of course, _Lily thought, _he'd make it his own House colors. _She wasn't sure why she was being such a grouch today, she just _was._ She was just now seeing was laying gently in the box. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind reeled back to the day when Lorcan gave her a glass figurine of a Dragonfly. They were her favorite insect ever.

Thinking that nothing could ruin her mood after that, Lily went to read the note. _"Hope you enjoy! Have a wonderful Christmas day." _That was it? Not even an "I love you?" Not even caring about the Dragonfly necklace, Lily threw it down on the ground and stomped it. She instantly regretted it because she was barefoot, but at once she was satisfied by the broken gift, and she stomped up to her room. Not caring the least bit about Lorcan at the moment. Everybody shared worried glances but didn't run after her, they knew the deal.

Up in her room, Lily threw herself down onto her bed. She wished Winchester was there, she needed someone tot talk to. Maybe she should write to Lorcan and see if there was something wrong. But if he wanted to talk to her then _he _would Owl her first, not the other way around. Lily took her pillow and repeatedly hit it against her head. "I'm too young for this!" she yelled. A chuckle came from the doorway and Lily stopped banging her head and looked up to see Scorpius with a neatly wrapped box in his hand.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped accidentally. She sighed, sat up, and put her head in her hands, "Sorry," she mumbled. Scorpius walked over to her slowly and sat down at the end of Lily's bed.

"Is there anything wrong Lils?" he asked.

"Everything is wrong." she said simply.

"Would a Christmas present help any?" he asked and shook the box under her nose. Lily was glad that her face was covered up because at that moment she blushed crimson. Shook her head slowly and said,

"You didn't have to get me anything Score." he just shrugged and pushed the box into her lap.

"Open it."

Lily sighed and grabbed the box from falling off her lap and looked at it for a second. It was just a little smaller than Lorcan's and this one was green with a silver bow. She gently untied the bow and opened the box. It was a simple necklace with a silver chain and an oval pendant that was the lightest shade of green. Lily felt tears sting her eyes, but didn't know why. Maybe I has something to d with the kidnapping and what happened before.

"Thanks." she choked out and gave Scorpius a hug and an awkward kiss on the cheek. Before they left to go eat breakfast the necklace was put on Lily. She stood in front of her mirror admiring it for a minute or two before grabbing Scorpius by the wrist and ran down the stairs. Like before, nobody questioned Lily's mood all day long. However, James did say that she had the emotions of a pregnant woman. That comment got him a slap to the face by Lily.

Later that night Lily went to bed, feeling like she was forgetting to do something. However she was too comfortable to get up and just shrugged deeper under the covers. Suddenly Lily was plunged into darkness and the smell of fresh blood stung her nostrils. Pain shot up through her left arm and it repeated itself about ten times. Lily tried to scream out but no sound came out.

"Scream all you want, no one will hear you." said a dark, familiar voice from her left then another shot of horrible pain came. Hands clenched around her throat and breathing became harder and harder. She felt knees dig in her chest and with every breath that she breathed out only half of that came back in. Lily felt her legs thrash around and a second pair of hands were holding her wrists now.

"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" said another familiar voice. It instantly calmed Lily but she kept her eyes closed.

"Scorpius?" she asked and her eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah. Open your eyes, it'll help." his had a smile in his words, which made Lily even calmer. She hesitantly opened her eyes and met the grey blue eye of Scorpius. He had worry and concern on his face. Lily's heart lightened when she figured out it was just a horrible dream and a smile played at her lips. Not a happy smile but a relieved smile. And she now knows what she forgot: her Calming potion.

"Are you okay?" asked Scorpius, his voice was so soft that it made Lily jump.

"Yeah, I just forgot to take my Calming potion and had a nightmare. No wait, it was a memory." she said and shivered.

Scorpius didn't say anything, and Lily didn't blame him. The situation wasn't really awkward per se, just hard to speak about. It had gone on for three months and no one had any suspicion. It was times like these when Lily really decided to go into the Auror department. "Could you hand me the Calming potion?" she asked, her voice so soft, as if she talked any louder it would stop working. Recognition passed on Scorpius's face and he hastily picked up a cup filled with smooth purple liquid and handed it to Lily.

The affects happened immediately and Lily sunk into her bed, a peaceful smile on her lips. She yawned once, twice, then three times, which made her giggle. "Scorpius? Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" she asked suddenly.

Scorpius, who was just about to go back to his room, stopped. Actually she hasn't but Scorpius didn't want to hear anything she had to say, it was probably due to the Calming potion. "'Cause you mean a whole lot to me. You were the first friend I made outside of my family. James and Al couldn't understand why, but their heads are just too far up their butts to see how nice of a guy you are."

"Thanks Lils," Scorpius said, laughing a little, "but you need to go to be-" he was cut off because at that moment Lily had smashed her lips to his. He knew it was wrong at that nagging voice in the back of his head wouldn't shut-up but Scorpius couldn't pull back.


	13. Whizzing Snowballs

**A/N: C'mon people! A surprise kiss to Scorpius from Lily and still no reviews?! Oh well I'm not mad because my mom told me I could keep writing. YAY! But it would still be nice, no amazing, to get reviews. This chapter was really hard to write and this is the seventh draft. Also, if anybody is having troubles with following the story, go to my profile. I added some information on there about Catch Me and it should help. **

* * *

><p>Whizzing Snowballs<p>

Three days before break ended, the kids Flooed back to Hogwarts. Lily secluded herself in a corner in the Slytherin common room. Ever since the "accidental kiss" which she was calling it now, Lily would always steer clear of whatever room Scorpius was in. Of course she felt guilty and embarrassed, and mad at herself. When should she tell Lorcan? Should she even _tell _Lorcan? There was no doubt that she absolutely had to. What if someone found out an told Lorcan? Lily stopped pacing the common room and plopped into an over-stuffed chair. She should just Avada herself now.

She looked out the window to see a tentacle had attached itself to the glass. Lily needed to talk to someone, but who? Who, at Hogwarts, always had advice or something soothing to say to her father? Dumbledore of course, but he was dead. Who else? Hagrid! He was always there for Harry. Pulling on her boots and wrapped herself in her cloak, Lily stepped into the corridor. She made it out of the dungeons without any interruptions.

Out on the grounds Lily did her best to avoid the snowball fights. Dodging the third group successfully, Lily moved on to her fourth one when James called out, "Hold it!" and as if he was Voldemort commanding his Death Eaters, everybody halted in throwing their snowballs. Although she was thankful she was also annoyed. She might have been attacked by an escaped convict from Azkaban, but that doesn't mean that she can't do things on her own.

The sight Hagrid's cabin had lifted Lily's spirit. Then the sight of dark windows and no smoke coming from the chimney made a void in her stomach. Hagrid, it felt, was the only one who could relieve Lily from her troubles. Sighing, Lily turned around and was going to head back to the castle but made a bee-line for the Quidditch pitch. Picking the newest looking broom, Lily flew to the top of the middle hoop, brushed snow off it and dried it before sitting down.

From up here, Lily could see the students playing in the snow. Fifth years bewitching snowmen to chase first years, a stray snowball here and there. Lily sat snuggled in the Quidditch hoop before it began to snow heavily. Looking around for her broom, Lily noticed it laying in the snow, on the ground. "_Accio Broom._" tried Lily. She knew it wouldn't work, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least try. She could try and scream for help, but she feared that it would send out the wrong message. _Well, _Lily thought with a shrug, _looks like I'm stuck here for the time being. _

Instantly after Lily thought that, she mentally hit herself. There was no way that any member in her family would let her give up. There's always another way. While readying herself to go down Lily didn't see the huddled figure enter the pitch. "Lily don't jump!" yelled a distressed voice.

Lily gasped and turned around sharply causing her to loose her balance. The peace intruder began to run towards the end of the pitch Lily was at. She saw them raise their wand and then everything slowed down, almost to a complete stop. All the fat chunks of snowflakes that were around her slowed down with her to where Lily could see the details. Then, when the ground was just five feet below her, Lily felt the charm wear off and her face was in the cold snow.

"Lily!" yelled Scorpius, "I told you _not _to jump!" he skidded to stop and helped Lily up.

"Yeah Scorpius," Lily said, spitting hair and snow out of her mouth, "it's my life dream to jump off a Quidditch hoop and die." the sarcasm left Lily's voice when she saw the panic on Scorpius's face, "Oh Score, I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't really going to jump, just slide down the pole." she moved to hug him but thought better of it and grabbed his hand instead, which she didn't see how it was any better.

"I just thought..." he trailed off, "C'mon, it's getting cold." and as if to prove his point Lily shivered and then laughed.

Their hands broke apart as they began to walk towards the castle. Thinking back to earlier and the whizzing snowballs, a mischievous smile played on Lily's lips as she swiftly got her wand out of her pocket and made a snowball. It deftly flew towards the back of Scorpius's head and exploded the way a snowball should. Lily stifled a giggle when he turned around, alerted.

"Oh, I think it was a Ravenclaw first year." Lily said as innocently as she could. Thinking that she had convinced him, Lily let her guard down, which her family would also disapprove of, and started walking again. _Splat_. Something cold and large hit the back of her head and started sliding down her back, "Cold! Cold! Cold!" Lily danced around, trying to shake the snow out of her shirt.

"Someone should really talk to those Ravenclaws huh?" Scorpius said, his voice close to Lily's ear.

"Yeah," Lily said, scooping up some snow and pushing it down his shirt, "they should!"

He jumped around with his hands making his shirt stick out and clumps of snow fell out, Lily doubled over in laughter. "Okay," he said, "Now it's freezing. Let's go in and warm up." he started walking towards the castle again and Lily reluctantly followed.

The grounds still had a few students lingering in it as Lily and Scorpius walked by them to get inside. Lily glanced up at Scorpius, shoving a strand of hair behind her ear. Maybe she should... Lily shook her head. Wouldn't he have said anything by now if he was upset? _Wait, _Lily halted her thoughts, _why would he be upset? Because you kissed him while you're with Lorcan, _said the reasonable voice in the back of her head.

Oh yeah, Lorcan. The name was bitter to her. How could he even think that it was okay not to write her? Maybe she was overreacting and that Lorcan was just too busy to write. But what could he had been busy with? He didn't even visit her in St. Mungo's. And then his gift. Well it wasn't so much of the gift that she was angry about, it was the wrapping. No she wasn't getting on to him for having House pride; its him for not showing Lily's House. It was like he was ashamed of her being in Slytherin.

Then again, why shouldn't she? Despite what she had told Oakley at the beginning of the term, Lily was certain that she _was the only_ Potter ever in Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts. The only member of her family to even be in Slytherin. Family, the people who she hasn't talked to since she's been Slytherin. All those dark wizards that had caused a lot of pain to the wizarding world was in the House she was in. _No, _Lily shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She wasn't being fair -and she was one who asked not to be put in Gryffindor.

There was a very powerful dark lord running around and all the Slytherins probably thought it was right to join him. Voldemort probably threatened to kill them or turn them into a toad if they didn't show loyalty to him and the House. "Lily?"

Lily was grateful to have an excuse to get out of her hurricane of thoughts. Thinking that Scorpius had said her name she looked at him with wide eyes, hoping that he'd bring up the subject so she wouldn't have to. However she found Scorpius looking over his shoulder to the sound of approaching footsteps. She glanced over her shoulder also, and found the sight she didn't want to see at that particular moment.

"Hey." she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Why was she being such a downer towards Lorcan?

"Hey, Scorpius." Lorcan said dryly. Scorpius only nodded his head as a greeting, "Lily, I need to talk to you." and before she could answer, Lily was being dragged off into a deserted corridor.

A fleeting thought pushed itself to the front of Lily's head. _What if he knew?_ she wasn't ready for this right now. How could she get out of this situation? Then, as if it was listening to her pleas of help, her stomach growled. "Uh, Lorcan? Can it wait after dinner because I am starving right now."

He stopped waking and turned to look at her. Disgust was written all over his face, "Are you going to sit with Scorpius?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped. Why does it matter if she sat with Scorpius? He was her friend, and she liked him. Well, maybe just a _little _bit more than a friend. Wait, did she just really think that? No, she couldn't like Scorpius, it could not happen. _Ever. _

"...I'm just saying that I don't think Malfoy has good intentions-" Lily tuned into Lorcan's speech, but cut him off.

"'Don't think Malfoy has good intentions'? Since when did you start caring about what happened to me? I mean heaven forbid Lorcan he's a friend. A very good friend who cares about me and actually visited me while I was in St. Mungo's!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I care about you." Lorcan's voice got small and he looked down, "It's just that I couldn't visit you. Well Mum said no, but she was really concerned." he sounded really apologetic, but Lily wasn't going to give in.

"That still didn't mean that you couldn't have written to me."

"Wasn't my letter with the present enough?" Lorcan asked, his voice an octave higher than normal. Lily stared at him, jaw slightly slack. They stood like that, staring at each other.

"Yeah, so much that I couldn't stop blushing." she said sarcastically. Lily turned to leave but Lorcan's words stopped her.

"Maybe...maybe this isn't working out."

"Yeah, we should take a break. We're to young for this anyways." and with that Lily walked off to the Great Hall.

After dinner, Lily walked slowly down to the dungeons. Today has been a long day and all she wanted was to was be alone and wallow in her thoughts. She had just said the password when running footsteps sounded behind her. "Hey Lils." said Scorpius as he approached. Lily nodded in greeting. They stepped into the almost empty common room. "Look, could I talk to you?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure." she said softly, knowing what exactly what was going to be said. Scorpius shot everybody in the room a look before grabbing Lily's hand gently and leading her up to the third years' dormitory. She hesitated as long as she could at the door with Scorpius holding her hand. He walked to the middle of the room, stepping over discarded clothing and books.

"Look," Scorpius said after a long minute, "If the reason why you broke up with Lorcan was because we kissed then I'm sorry." he acted as if to say more but made himself stop there. Lily stayed quiet, scrutinizing his apology.

"I didn't break up with him because of the kiss. It was going to happen eventually and I just couldn't stand him anymore." Lily said leaning against a pole that belonged to one of the beds.

"Oh, well my mum always told me that eleven and twelve year olds shouldn't be in relationships. Too young for everything." he said, a little uncomfortable. They both wanted to bring up the subject, but didn't know how.

"So," Lily started, "who do you think is the new Potions professor?"

Scorpius shrugged and yawned afterwards. "I'll let you go to bed then," Lily backed up until her back hit the door frame, "Oh and Score?" Scorpius looked up from making his bed, "About that kiss-"

"Oh, don't worry about it Lils. I know you didn't mean it and that it was from the Calming potion." a smile formed on his lip, almost as if it was forced.

"Okay." Lily said with a shaky breath, "Well goodnight." she rushed away before the tears in her eyes could betray her and threw herself onto her bed. Why was she crying?


	14. Hopeful Dreaming

**A/N: So much struggle with this one and it was longer than expected. I think this will be the last chapter where Lily is in first year and it's skipping a few months by, a lot, like all the way to May. **

* * *

><p>Hopeful Dreaming<p>

It was a warm sunny day, about two weeks into May. Lily, Winchester, and Oakley were sitting underneath a beech tree by the lake, slowly dozing off. Almost all students, not including those who have detention, were currently on the grounds. Some were lounging in the sun or in the shade studying, some playing Quidditch or tag. What they really should be doing is study for upcoming exams, O.W.L.s, and N.E.W.T.s. But this day, the first non-rainy day since April first, was just too golden to pass up.

Lily had just closed her eyes when a familiar voice sounded from behind the tree. "All right, is everybody here?" it said, and murmurs followed, agreeing.

Naturally curious Lily sat up and peeked behind the tree. Her mouth dropped open. All of her kin that are at Hogwarts were in a huddle. All of them: Rose and Hugo, Louis and Dominque, Freddie and Roxanne, Molly and Lucy, even Stella was there, but worst of all, James and Albus. Tears piled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She was genuinely hurt because the realization that all of her cousins hated her. And for what?

Lily's feet carried her without permission and before she knew it she was face to face with all of them. They seemed to stop breathing one at a time and slowly turned towards her tear stained face. Their mouths didn't seem to be working but she didn't need them to explian.

"You guys," Lily started, her words passing the lump in her throat, "are so mean. So what? I'm a Slytherin. Does that automatically mean for you to drop me from your lives? None of you have talked to me since I got Sorted. Not _one_ visit from any of you when I was in St. Mungo's.

"Do you know how that makes me feel? Like the muck on the bottom of the lake. Families are supposed to stick together. Well seeing as I'm not kin to _any _of you, just forget about me completely. Unless you've already have. That goes for you two too." Lily pointed towards her brothers, tears running down her face like two flooded waterfalls.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Dominique inch forward but Lily only stepped back, as if struck on the face, before running off to the dungeons. Once there, Lily realized that she couldn't stay at Hogwarts anymore. She had absolutely nowhere to go though. Grabbing the Invisibility Cloak, Marauder's Map, and a small box from the bottom of her trunk and set off to the corridor, ignoring the bewildered looks from the Slytherins inside that day.

As she walked through the corridor, Lily past Professor Slughorn. He's been filling in for Potions Master since the beginning of the new term and has favored to Lily like bees to honey. He was bent over and having difficulties picking up a fallen quill. She almost stopped to help him but knowing Slughorn, he'd keep her to talk. She swiftly made it past and up to the Entrance Hall. Lily was just about to walk up the steps when the Oak doors opened behind her.

There was multiple footsteps and Lily didn't need to turn around to find out that it was her cousins. She rushed up the stairs, praying that they wouldn't see her. Too late. As she was stepping off the top step someone yelled for her to stop. Lily didn't, she just kept running. She was half way up the stair case that lead to the second floor when she ran into someone. From on the floor Lily kept her eyes shut tight, hoping it wasn't anyone who she didn't want to see.

"Uh Lily, where's the fire?" Lily opened her eyes to see Nick standing above her, his hand held out. The faint and frantic footsteps behind her made Lily jerk her body up from the floor. She took Nick's hand and dragged him over to the first door she saw.

This resulted for them standing in the middle of a girl's lavatory. Not just any girl's lavatory, the _second _floor. _Moaning Myrtle's _bathroom. She shut the door and pressed herself on it, listening to footsteps run by. Lily slid down the door and landed on the floor with a soft thump. This, fortunately, didn't get the attention of Moaning Myrtle.

"Lily? Would you please explain why you've brought me into the girl's loo?" asked Nick.

At his words, something inside Lily erupted. Here she was making a huge scene about her cousins not visiting her and Nick was the other person who was attacked. He was abducted and shut away and his hair was plucked for Polyjuice potion, just like the legendary Mad-Eye Moody in her father's fourth year. Lily threw herself at Nick, hugging him tightly, "Oh Nick, I am so sorry. About...about everything that happened to you with Carrow. I can't even _fathom _what it's be like." for the second time that day, tears flowed down her face.

Nick had wrapped his arms around Lily, one hand rubbing her hair, the other holding her close, "Shh, it's all in the past and will most likely never happen again. Ever." he held Lily for about a good ten minutes until her sobs turned into sniffles.

"It's just..." Lily groaned in distressed, not sure how to explain it, "I haven't even talked to you to see if you were okay and I'm not even sure the last time I talked to _you._"

"Yeah, I can't even remember the last time I talked you." they fell into a lapse of silence.

Lily slowly walked over to the sinks and looked into one of the mirrors. Her face was blotchy and red in places. Under her eyes were puffy, and there was tear staining her face. Looking down into the sink, she saw a small snake on the faucet. Lily's eyes widened and her breath stopped while her heart sped up and her pulse gushed. Turning around to face Nick, Lily couldn't make a comprehendible sentence. In the end, Nick had to walk over to where Lily was making wild gestures.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" she whispered excitedly when Nick just looked confused. Then realization took its toll.

"It's cool, but it's be even better if we could get in." he said.

"Well, my dad does talk in his sleep. Some times he speaks Parse-tongue, even though he lost it when Voldemort struck him with the Killing curse." Lily stepped closer to the sink, racking her brains of what to say. She's heard her father accidentally speak parsel-mouth in his sleep a lot, but could she really try to speak it and be successful?

Lily had just opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud wail. "Get out! Your not a girl!" Moaning Myrtle had shown up. "BOY IN THE BATHROOM! THERE'S A BOY IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" she wailed before swooping through the gap between Nick and me, then down into a toilet, splashing all over the place.

The bathroom door burst open to Professor Smith, his toned face set. This must've not looked good. Lily opened her mouth to explain but Smith held up his hand to stop her, "Both of you follow me." his face was in a taut frown. Lily followed behind him and Nick was behind her.

She kept her head down as she trudged to Smith's office. Once there Professor Smith sharply sat down in his chair and gestured for Lily and Nick to sit down in hard wobbly chairs. Nick obliged but Lily didn't. From where she was standing she could see out the window onto the grounds where her cousins and brothers were now in a regrouped huddle. There was a pang of heartache knowing that Lily would never talk to them again. Never again would she hang out with Hugo, the cousin she was closest to.

Lily shook her head and held her eyes shut tight to get the tears away. When she turned to face her professor, he was staring at her with angered and confused eyes. "Would you mind sitting down Miss Potter?"

"Could I stand?" her voice was soft and cracked on the last word. He nodded his head.

"I'd ask what's wrong but Hogwarts doesn't pay me for counseling students. It pays me to ask why you two were in the bathroom. Mainly you," he pointed to Nick and raised an eyebrow in question.

Lily saw Nick fumble with his words and Lily felt bad. This was all her fault, for she dragged Nick into the loo with her. "That's my fault sir. I was running from my problems and I bumped into Nick and dragged him into the nearest room there was. I'd go into the background information farther but you said it yourself, you're not a counselor. So, if you don't mind Nick and I have a Quidditch match to do." Lily said, probably more confident than she felt.

Professor Smith looked taken aback, then leaned back putting his hind his head, "I'll let you go free of detention but ten points from Gryffindor for Mister Krum being in the girls lavatory. And twenty points from Slytherin for back talk."

Lily was going to retort back but Nick had already began pulling her towards the door. "And I thought he was the cool professor." she mumbled under her breath once they were out of ear shot. Nick only snorted. They made their way outside, no cousins or brothers insight, and over to the broom shed. All the good ones were taken so they rifled through to find the best looking ones. Nick had found a Nimbus 2001 which looked as if it had only been rode once. Lily found a tattered old Firebolt, but she didn't care; it doesn't matter what broom you have, only how you ride and treat it.

"Do you just want to play with the Snitch and see who can get it first?" asked Nick when he made his way over to the shed where they keep the Quidditch balls, "Uh, Lily, we may have a problem. All the ball boxes are gone."

Lily wrinkled her nose but remembered the box she had grabbed. She pulled it out of her robes pocket and held it out to Nick. He took it with a confused look but Lily gave him a reassuring nod in which Nick opened the small box. Nick picked up the small golden ball and held it up; it's wings fluttering out, happy to be awaken from it's long sleep. "I almost forgot about it." said Lily. She looked up at Nicks animated face.

"Let's go then." he said. Lily grabbed her broom stick and raced off with Nick to an expanse of clear ground to pay above. They took their robes off and took to the sky. Nick let the Snitch go and it fluttered stagnant in the air for a good five minutes before taking off. Lily pushed her face into the soft wind. Here, up in the sky, she could forget about all her family problems. "Get your head out of the clouds Potter, and into the game!" Nick yelled from a quarter of a mile away.

"I won't need to!" she yelled back, "I can beat you with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back." Lily broke a smile for the first time that day.

Nick threw his head back and laughed. "If you tie your hands behind our back, how will you get the Snitch?"

Oh. Lily thought for a moment then it came to mind, "With my mouth. Just like my dad did in his first year." Nick laughed again.

He swiftly flew over to her, neither of them caring about the loose Snitch, "Is that a challenge I hear?" he asked

"Maybe? If you shake on it first." they shook hands and Nick flew off about fifty yards. Lily immediately started looking for any glint of gold in the green.

She thought that it would've taken longer but she was wrong. Almost ten minutes of sitting still in the air, Lily saw the tiny ball near the ground under Nick. Lily nonchalantly flew over to it, not looking just in case it would give anything away. Once she was close enough to beat Nick, Lily started at a dive. Nick was looking in the opposite direction but when he did notice it was already to late; he couldn't possibly dive straight down and survive.

Lily was on the edge of her broomstick, mouth opening. Ten yards...five yards...three yards...one...Lily felt her broomstick lurch forwards and saw a face full of green. She slid on her face, then her legs flipped over her head and she landed on her back, knocking all the air out of her. Lily saw white, then everything went black. When she woke up the first time she saw the sky moving overhead, blood poured into her eyes and the bumpy ride made her back hurt even worse.

Short pants of breath and reassuring phrases let Lily know that she was being carried. This knowledge made her relax and succumb to sleep. The next time Lily woke up she didn't have enough energy to open her eyes, so she just laid there and listened to the voices. They were raised but muffled, she guessed they were behind a door or something; even though they were heard perfectly clear.

"I am _not _letting you in." this voice was familiar.

"Well, that isn't for you to you to decide. Is it Nick?" another familiar male voice said.

"It is when she doesn't want to see you, any of you." said Nick.

"She's asleep. How can she decide that?" this voice was female.

"Why do you think she was running away from you all earlier? To play Hide and Seek? No, she was running away from the people who hate her."

"Why would she even think that?" a second female voice said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"You know why Dominique. We all know." a third male voice said and was followed by a thump.

"C'mon, lets go get some lunch. She should be awake by then." there was multiple grunts of agreement and then footsteps began fading away.

Lily had finally mustered up enough energy to open her tear-filled eyes. She stared up at the white ceiling for so long that she didn't even seethe figure beside her. He was slumped in a chair, head lopsided and drooling onto his shoulder. A short and soft snort from him was all Lily needed to snap her head at him. She instantly regretted this and let out a loud cry of pain. The boy sat up as if shocked and the nurse came bustling through the office door.

"Oh my poor baby girl." she cried, "How long have you been up? Did you hear what they said," Hannah Longbottom motioned towards the door and Lily nodded her head, tears spilling from the motion from her head. "Oh baby." Hannah sat down n the bed next to Lily and hugged her tight, well as tight as she could without hurting her, "It'll all get better, I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises on things that you have no control over Aunt Hannah." Lily sniffled. Hannah didn't say anything after that, just gently wiped Lily's tears away with a tissue and walked off to get potions and to Owl Harry and Ginny that Lily was all right. While Hannah was doing all these, Lily turned to the boy.

"Hey Scorpius." her voice was quiet. They haven't really talked since the day Lorcan and her broke up. Lily kept away from him, always excusing herself from the table if he sat down next to her. She couldn't be within close quarters with him, knowing that she was developing feelings for him and he didn't feel the same way.

"Hey Lils. You okay?" he asked, Lily slightly nodded her head. How long was she out for? "You've been out for two and a half days now. Everyone was so worried. They had to practically drag Maisie out by the ankles." a soft chuckle played at his lips.

"Why aren't you down at lunch with everyone else?" she asked looking straight ahead. She didn't trust herself to look at him.

"I didn't want you to be alone when you woke up." he said. Lily could feel his eyes boring into hers.

"I could've woken up at anytime..." Lily said and realized what he said and meant. She turned her glistening face towards his, "Really?" her voice was quiet and it came out as a nervous squeak more than anything, "You never left?"

"Well I had to leave to use the bathroom, but other than that then no. I had a house-elf bring me food and it's the weekend so no classes." he said, his voice n more than a whisper. "And before you say it, I know I didn't have to...I wanted to."

Lily felt her heart swell to where it hurt. It felt nice to have someone care for her after what had happened with her cousins. Lily looked forwards again out the window to see birds fly by. Free, in the air with nothing to worry about. Laughter carried itself through the window and more tears welled in her eyes. That should be her with her cousins. Laughing and planning end of the year pranks with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products that still needed to be tested. However, that seemed like a long shot now. They could even stand up to Nick to see her.

"Lily, if you're thinking about your cousins, then let me say something." Scorpius started but Lily shook her head. She didn't want to hear any of it, "No Lils, you have to hear this." Lily could tell by the distress and forcefulness in his voice that he wouldn't let this go. She turned her head towards him and looked at his twitching left eyebrow, "Your cousins, when you saw them in a group Friday, were trying to make a party for you.

"They realized too that they haven't talked to you since the train ride here. James and Albus were only there to help out with the decorations. Stella hasn't stopped crying since you were put in here. All of them feel terrible. I don't agree with Nick when he wouldn't let your cousins in but let in Lorcan." Scorpius's eyes darkened but quickly went back to their usual light-heartedness when he looked at Lily. She felt her heart flutter, then her mind reflected to what he had just said.

If what he had said was true then Lily was a horrible person. She didn't even give them the chance to explain, "Great, now I'm a horrible cousin and sister." she broke down in hysterics. Lily felt him move onto the bed next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively leaned into him, resting her head into the crook of his neck. He rubbed her hair gently.

"Shh. Lily you are in no way a horrible person. You just made a mistake and we all make mistakes. That's part of life that we learn from." he said softly.

Lily unburied her head and looked at his gray-blue eyes. They locked eyes for a good five minutes, never blinking and in silence, until Scorpius said in a breath whisper, "I think I made one that night, when I said that the kiss didn't mean anything." Lily gulped and her heart pounded hard in her chest, so certain that Scorpius could hear it.

"What...what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

He didn't answer, instead he leaned forward, ever slow slightly and when their lips were a millimeter apart, he whispered, "This." then their lips met in a slow and unwinding kiss.

From somewhere far background, Lily heard a door slam and loud and hurried footsteps. When Lily opened her eyes, she was staring at the white ceiling again. Tears pricked at her eyes and fell down the side of her face. She looked over to see Winchester rushing over to her, Maisie wasn't far behind. Deep in her chest Lily felt hatred. Why? Why had they chosen that time to arrive?

A leap of hope hopped around her chest as she looked to her left, but all she saw was an empty chair. She sunk down and any last feeling of happiness left her and realization flooded her. The only way she would be happy or have anything more than a friendship with Scorpius, would be in her dreams. She ignored the pestering questions from Winchester and Maisie as they did their best to comfort their bawling friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>End Note: I will soon be changing my pen name to Dimples934. Just thought you'd ought to know so you wouldn't be confused. **


	15. Knight in Shining Armor

A/N:** Sorry but I lied in the last chapter. This one is going to be the last one where Lily is a first year, then it may progress into summer or just into Lily's third year. And a special thanks to Kirriose  for helping me out with so many chapters when I have writer's block. You're my bestest friend!**

* * *

><p>Knight In Shining Armor<p>

Footsteps rang out as Lily hurried towards the Great Hall to see if she could still get some lunch. It was four days after the accident and Lily was home free. Well not _home _home free but free from the Hospital Wing. She was told that the scars on her face would heal and eventually fade so those weren't anything to worry about. Lily still had a slight concussion but it wasn't anything big to be kept.

Rounding the corner to a staircase, Lily came into contact with a hard chest. A shriek sounded in the empty corridors; bouncing off one wall to the next until it was completely lost. Lily stared up at Lorcan with amusement in her eyes and laughter in her throat. Lorcan visibly blushed and tried to cover it up by clearing his throat and looking at the ceiling. She sat on the floor for about five minutes before she realized that Lorcan wasn't going to help her up.

With a sigh Lily stood up, with some difficulty, and brushed dirt off her bum. "Well if you're just going to stand there and shriek and blush like a little school girl, I have to see if I can still get some lunch." she said crossly.

Lorcan raised his eyebrows in surprise and lifted his hands in surrender. "You were the one who bumped into me Lils-"

"Don't call me that." Lily had cut him off.

"What?"

"I only allow _friends _to call me that." Lily tried to maneuver around Lorcan but he only blocked her way.

"Do you mean Scorpius? He's the only other one who ever called you that." he said bitterly.

"Why does it matter to you?" Lily mumbled harshly. She tried her way around Lorcan once more but he only held her shoulders to stop her. "Let go Lorcan."

"Not until you tell me what you see in _him._" Lorcan said in a dark voice but soft altogether. Lily stood in disbelief.

"For one it's none of your bloody business. And for two _let go of me._" she said through gritted teeth.

A look of recognition passed over his face and his hands loosened a little but didn't let go. There was a short shuffle of footsteps then they stopped. Lily looked over Lorcan's shoulder and saw the ends of robes swish around the corner. She was still shooting glances over Lorcan's shoulder as he continued to hold her. He acted oblivious to her looking, but after five minutes of it he grew tired and pushed her roughly away from him.

"Why him?" he asked in a small voice. Lily only raised her head and looked at him.

"Well, if you're talking about who I think you are then the first reason is that he doesn't shove me around," at this statement Lorcan flinched and opened his mouth to apologize but Lily held up he hand to stop him, "You asked for my thoughts and I don't want to be interrupted. He's nice and caring and a gentleman, unlike you. Not to mention he comforted me while my so-called brother disowned me for being Slytherin. Unfortunately, my cousins followed suit and now I have no family. You can't choose who you fancy Lorcan. In this case, it's Scorpius and not you. You had your chance."

"Don't you believe in second chances?" Lorcan asked, sounding dejected.

"Depends on the person and how they treated me." and with that Lily pushed past Lorcan.

She thought she was free from him but a sharp tug on her hair was enough proof that Lorcan was still being a prat. Lily let out a yelp and fell down. "What the-" she began but was cut off with a cry. Her head turned towards the abrupt noise and saw a figure run towards her. She curled up, waiting for the impact but only felt wind as the person rushed past and jumped on Lorcan.

"Don't you ever let me see you touch her like that ever again. Do you hear me?" they exclaimed. Lorcan only managed to get out a squeak, meaning yes, before Lily's savior pushed Lorcan into the wall. "C'mon Lils." and before Lily knew what was happening she was being pulled off the ground by her hand.

It wasn't rough like Lorcan's demanding hand, but soft and reassuring. They walked until they were in a far off in another empty corridor. They slowed to a stop. The person who helped Lily get away from Lorcan turned towards her. This was when she noticed it was Scorpius. A tiny gasp left her lips and she began to looks for words. However, they were to lost and her mouth stayed open.

"Careful, you might attract bugs." he said with a smirk.

To this, Lily snapped out of her mind and slapped Scorpius's shoulder in a playful manner. Then it dawned on her: how much of that argument did he hear.

"Uh...um, Sc- Scorpius? How much of that argument did you um...hear?" she ended the sentence in a quiet voice, afraid of the answer.

There was an awkward silence and Lily adverted her eyes towards the floor. Disappointment and fear flooded into her like a dam had broken. He wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. They would never be more than just friends; he even said it himself _"... eleven and twelve year olds shouldn't be in relationships."_ Lily sighed and shuffled her feet. It was all hopeless anyways.

"Lily, please look at me." Scorpius practically begged.

Lily was hesitant. She didn't want to see his face at the moment. Rejection hurt less when you were the one giving it, not receiving. A hand gently cupped her chin and brought her face up. Her eyes caught Scorpius's and he held her gaze. Lily could feel tears well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. Scorpius chuckled slightly and wiped her cheeks dry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to loose you as a friend." she said, barely audible and in a cracked manner. Scorpius sighed and pulled Lily into a hug. Her arms hung limp to her sides and her head rested on his collarbone.

"You would _never _loose me as a friend. If you do," Lily took in a sharp breath, "then it'd be more than a friend." Lily pulled back and looked at Scorpius. She cocked an eyebrow in questioning and an unreadable emotion flashed through his eyes but as soon as it was there it disappeared. "Don't you remember what I said in the Hospital Wing?"

Lily felt her jaw go slack. So it wasn't a dream? She cried all those tears because she thought that kiss was a dream. "Oh man now I feel so daft." Lily exclaimed and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Scorpius squatted in front of her and brushed some hair from her face.

"Why?" he half chuckled.

"'Cause I thought it was a dream and...and well, let's not go into details." Lily said and laughed and Scorpius joined in.

After the laughter Lily and Scorpius were holding hands and sitting side-by-side. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed his musky odor in. Lily was, for once in months, happy. Truly happy. However, life wasn't going to be fair at that moment in life.

"Lils, I know I said that the kiss wasn't a mistake. Which it wasn't." Scorpius added hastily, "it's just, I still stand by that eleven and twelve year olds shouldn't be in relationships."

Just like that; Lily was on highest cloud then she fell. She came crashing back down to Earth without a parachute. Her eyes were tightly shut, trying not to let the tears seep out. After a few deep breaths, Lily opened her eyes and smiled. At least he felt the same way, right? She removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"It's all right, I understand. There's this quote from this Muggle book series it says: 'Things that are right in the cold of the light of reason may feel very wrong when faced with reality'" Lily said and got up. Scorpius shot her a confused look but followed suit and got up. "Hey," Lily said abruptly, Scorpius turned towards her, "Isn't there a Quidditch match today?"

"Oh! Yes there is. I almost forgot!" Scorpius said. He took Lily's hand and they started to run to the Quidditch pitch.

They ran past portraits, shiny armor, and the occasional late student and or professor. Dashing out of the Entrance Hall and into the fresh air, Lily looked to see people migrating towards the Quidditch pitch. She saw a group with varying shades of red hair. Something like a giant fist hit Lily in the stomach which made her stop. Scorpius, who was still running, nearly pulled her arm out of he socket.

"Scorpius," she said unsurely, he turned to look at her, "Since, you know what happened between us in the Hospital Wing wasn't a dream, does that mean that what you said about my cousins was true also?"

Scorpius only nodded his head and pointed is head impatiently towards the pitch again. Lily rolled her eyes as a smile played on her lips. They took off again and once there Lily let Scorpius face the wrath of the Slytherin Quidditch captain alone while she went to find her friends. She looked for a good ten minutes before she decided that they just haven't arrived yet, so she took a seat at the front and reserved them seats.

"Lily Billy!" someone screeched behind her. Lily didn't need to turn around to see who it was: Winchester. And when there was Winchester, there was Oakley and possibly Maisie.

"Hey Boo!" Maisie exclaimed as she took a seat next to Lily. "We didn't expect you to be out this early."

"Well, my aunt Hannah didn't want me to miss the last game of the year so she let me out. She said that the scars would heal better and then eventually fade into nothing and that I have a slight concussion but it wasn't anything to keep me over."

"That's great!" Oakley exclaimed happily and sat down beside Winchester.

"No what's great is that if we beat Ravenclaw by two hundred points, Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup. It's amazing that Lily Billy here is out." said Winchester and hugged Lily.

"Okay Winny," Lily managed to get out, "You're killing me."

Winchester let go but pouted like a toddler who got their candy taken away. Just as soon as Winchester let go, the commenter started up, announcing the teams and their names. An old Madame Hooch blew her whistle and everybody flew into the air. Scorpius circled the stands in search of the Snitch.

"Malfoy!" screamed the captain, she was close enough to be heard, "Don't catch the Snitch until it is enough points to be over two hundred." Scorpius nodded slightly before the captain flew off in the other direction to yell instructions to the Chasers, Beaters, and the Keeper.

It was halfway through the game when Lily caught sight of the Snitch on the other side of the pitch. The score was 190-100, Slytherin. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Scorpius fly in the other direction. A desperate groan left her mouth and she hit her head on the railing. She could only mumble responses when her friends asked what was wrong.

"Lily! I think Scorpius has found the Snitch!" Maisie screamed. Lily shot her head up so fast that she cracked her neck but she ignored the pain.

The stands were practically on the edge of their seats. It was true that Scorpius saw the Snitch but so did he other Seeker. Lily inwardly groaned: The Ravenclaw Seeker was closer. She was five yards away from it where Scorpius was seven. Not much of a difference in the real world but a huge one with Quidditch. In one swift movement the Ravenclaw Seeker hesitated for five seconds but that was all it took for Scorpius to take the lead.

All the Slytherins jumped to their feet in celebration. They had just won the Quidditch Cup. Lily ran out to the pitch with everybody to surround the team. Lily was making her way out of the crowd when there was a soft tap on her shoulder. She was expecting it to be Scorpius but to her surprise it was all of her cousins and her brothers.

"Uh, could we talk to you-" Dominique started but Lily enveloped her into a hug. The two girls broke down into tears. Lily tried her best to mutter an apology but it wasn't comprehendible through the sobbing. The Potters and Weasleys moved to a more secluded area to reunite.

"Look, we didn't mean for it seem that we were ignoring you." Freddie started out.

"It's just that some of us had O.W.L.s to study for." Louis cut in. Freddie and teary eyed Rose, Molly and Lucy nodded.

"And we had N.E.W.T.s to study for." said Roxanne and Dominique nodded in agreement.

"I was pounded into the ground with being the new guy on the Quidditch team this year." Albus said for both him and Hugo.

"Yeah, I think that if Alex could have kept us on the pitch all day everyday, he would have." James piped in.

"No." Lily said firmly, "I should be the one who apologizing. I was selfish and I just assumed that none of you wanted anything to do with me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions of everyone disowning me. You all have your own life. Over all I'm a horrible person." Lily said with a slight bitter laugh. "Hey. Where's Stella?" she looked around but Stella was nowhere to be found.

"Oh. She was supposed to come, but she's probably sulking with the Ravenclaws." Hugo said as he draped an arm around Lily's shoulders.

Lily only nodded her head slowly. Her cousin was probably mad at her for winning the Quidditch Cup, but Lily wasn't fazed by it. As long as she had this part of her family back, it was fine.

"Well, we better leave you. The Slytherins are probably throwing a party." said James and he kissed her on the forehead before going to go find his friends. Everybody followed suit with a hug and a kiss, and before long Lily was left alone.

It wasn't the alone feeling where you have nobody. It was that comfortable alone where warmth spreads through you. Lily had everybody that she needs and anyone she'll ever want. Well, family wise anyways.

Lily started walking back to the castle with a smile on her face.

"Lils!" Lily turned around to see Scorpius running towards her. She felt her smile widen into a grin.

"Hey." she said when he caught up with her.

When they started walking, Scorpius nonchalantly slung his arm around Lily's shoulders. She shyly looked up at him, heat spreading across her cheeks. Scorpius was looking straight ahead, oblivious to the people staring at them. Estelle's glare was the worst; she looked like she was trying to set Lily on fire with her eyes. After feeling heat around her ankles, Lily grabbed Scorpius's hand and ran to the Slytherin common room.

'Sorry, Estelle looked like she wanted to set me on fire." Lily visibly shivered.

People gradually filled the common room with cheers. Lily went off to find Winchester or Oakley but gave up after her third round around the room. She eventually met back up with Scorpius and Grant.

"Hey Lily!" Grant exclaimed, "I was just telling Scorpius here that instead of going full speed at the Snitch, he should have pretended to be circling the pitch."

"Maybe that's why he's not in Ravenclaw." Lily said with a smirk on her face.

Scorpius dropped his jaw and put his hands to his heart in a mocking manner. "You'll pay for that Potter."

Lily was backing up into the crowd as Scorpius advanced on her. She saw an opening and ran for it. Curious eyes shot towards her running figure and Scorpius who was running after her. Winchester, who just walked into the common room, stood protectively in front of Lily until she saw who was chasing after her.

"Sorry, this one is on your own girl." Winchester patted Lily on the shoulder and bounced off to who-knows-where.

Lily turned back to Scorpius who was five steps away. "Score, think about it. It was just a harmless prank." Lily backed into a wall.

Scorpius smiled wider; Lily was cornered. "You will regret what you said Potter."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Lily fumbled.

"Tickle you." he said with as much seriousness as he could muster. For Lily however, she broke down into fits of laughter. "Lils, I haven't started yet." Scorpius said, highly amused. This only made her laugh harder. Lily's face was red and she was on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Tears streamed from her eyes and down he face. People nearby started to notice and a crowd gathered.

"Uh Lily Billy, nothing can be that funny." Winchester broke through the crowd and kneeled beside Lily. Lily shook her head and held her sides.

"I know...it's just...he acted so serious!" Lily cried and laughed some more. Scorpius only shook his head and slumped against the wall

The crowd subdued and Winchester went off again. Lily's laughter turned into giggles, then stopped. "I made up with my family." she said, wiping tears of mirth from her face.

"I saw you guys talking." he said and for the third time that day casually laid his arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, almost everyone was there." she said but shrugged in an indifferent manner.

"Stella." Scorpius nodded his head. Lily looked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion, "I saw her walking to the castle with," Scorpius cleared his throat, "Lorcan." Lily laughed at the struggle he had saying Lorcan's name. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company well into the night.

It was when Lily yawned five times in a row that he made her go to bed. By that time, most of the Slytherins had gone to bed. Lily wrinkled her nose as Scorpius held his hands out to help her up. She expected for him to let her hand go once she was standing up but he held it with a firm grip. When they reached the part where they had to go separate ways, Scorpius quickly pulled Lily into him and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight." he said before he disappeared.

"'Night." Lily said as if she was floating.

She waltzed into her dormitory to see Winchester braiding her hair and Estelle was sitting on her bed with a scowl and crossed arms. When she saw Lily, Estelle crossed the room in three long strides.

"It's never going to work out." she said sharply. Lily coughed.

"Ever heard of a breath mint?" Lily said and side stepped Estelle. Winchester guffawed and fell face first on her bed in fits of giggles.

"Well, as long as you know." Estelle said and walked to the bathroom with her nose in the air. Lily looked to Winchester and mimicked Estelle. The two girls fell in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>*End Note: I used a quote in there from the <em>Septimus Heap <em>series; said by Marcellus Pye, which/who was written by Angie Sage. **


End file.
